


Les  amis pokemon

by eckarose971



Series: aventure conan edogawa [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Amitié, Camping, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Hôpital, M/M, Mega Evolution, Mystère, Nature, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Ranger - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Souvenir, Underage Sex, Viol, aventure, centre pokemon - Freeform, clan famillial, club, concour pokemon, enquête, famille - Freeform, pokemon artiste, rencontre, saison, traumatisme, vacance, écoles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarose971/pseuds/eckarose971
Summary: conan edogawa  et  son frère jumeaux kastuochi  edogawa certain de ces amis des detective junior  sont inscrits dans un camps de vacance qui également  en période scolaire est  une école pension qui à  accepte aussi  des amis  spécial    il se font de nouveaux amis  qui vons former un  nouveau club  vivre des aventure   résoudre des mystères on tous  plusieurs point commun  les  relation  route d’évolution entre leur amis spéciaux et eux  vers l'amour  l'amitié la fraternité la passion conan  et son frère   suite à problèmes et secret  dans leur vie vois des changement qui les fais vivre diver emotion même ci il nie leur vrai  emotions devant le public il se pose des question  changement d'identité à envisagerSacha kechum et certain de ces amis  on  des secret  comme conan  un secret il sont tous lié par une organisation criminelle  des homme noire Sacha ses amis  avec et conan   ses amis vont former un club d'amis pokemon





	1. introduction

_chapitre intro résumé_

**_c'est histoire ce passe  3 ans après l'histoire de shinichi kudo  qui à  maintenant disparu   à l'age de 17 ans  Sacha  ketchum dans pokemon anime   dans l'anime il à 10 il va partir pour un voyage initiatique pokemon dans mon histoire Sacha est l'age  réel de shinichi  kudos  19 deviens comme shinichi  rétrécit  avec des amis à lui revenu à l'enfance  rencontre les detective juniors  qui maintenant  on  8 9 et 10 ans il ne se connaisse pas mais vont devenir amis quand il se rencontre sur un camping dans la foret puis il font connaissance puis  forme un club  d'amis pokemon avertissement conan  kaito ayumi  personnage  de detective conan appartient à aoyama gosho  Sacha  et certain personnage pokemon  anime  ne m'appartiens pas_ **

* * *

**** **_Oyaho moi c'est Sacha/ Satochi  Ketchum j'ai 19 ans  je viens de bourg palette de la région de kanto et voici mon meilleur ami pikachu et moi on voyage  toujours ensemble depuis des années je ne suis pas devenu maitre pokemon  comme je l'espérais  bien que j'ai réussi avoir ouvrir une arène  dans ma ville natale  mais  depuis  un moment je m’ennuie alors j'ai repris route  histoire de retrouver l'envie de continuer ma  réussite mais au fils des années  je me suis  rendu compte   j'aime  les mystère surtout   vivre aventure  alors devenu je suis lancé dans le métier de detective pokemon  ma passion voyager enquêter je  suis à résoudre  des mystère et des enquete sur mon voyage   vivre l'aventure  avec mes pokemon c'est super cool demo  une aventure m'attend pour moi et pikachu moi je me retrouve dans le monde de l'enfance  comme certain de mes amis    se retrouve comme moi je vais rencontrer shinichi  kudo   don  je suis plus grand fan  qui aussi est de ma situation et detective on va devenir amis   et allié pour les même but retrouver des dangereux criminelle qui nous envoyer    dans le monde de l'enfance  ensemble vivre plein d'aventure  être amis  avec des pokemon faire plein de rencontre  d'aventure  plein d'amis c'est une aventure remplis de mystère  inoubliable  mais aussi secret   et souvenir   rêve cauchemar dépend de jour de chance comme revenir enfant de 8 ans   ou je vais me faire appeler Satochi Chuido et mon vieux pikachu même ci j'ai rétrécit m'aime quand même  et  m'accompagne partout  ou je vais  c'est trop génial mais dans ma vie 2  il m'accompagne et veille sur moi comme mon amoureuse  partout je vais  elle  viens  pour l'instant  mon amours et moi on fuis nos sentiment  nos pokemon son compris  on est plus amis que on fais croire  mais je sais pas pourquoi dans ma vie j’ai sentiment ça va_ ** **_évoluer conan  toi aussi  tu as une amoureuse dans ta vie 2_ **

**_conan rougi : la ferme  ketchum  occupe toi de tes affaire  ohayo mina moi c'est shinichi kudo  19  réel mais 8 dans vie  de  rétrécit ou je suis appelé  Conan  Edogawa  sacha  et moi même le age   réel mais  on viens de deux région  du japon différente moi je suis un Tokyoite  qui est la capitale principale du japon  on pas les même amis pas  la même rang de  famille que soit social  ou  autre  demo on à  les memes  qualités et certain défauts  on aime les mystère les aventure la m^me vie  de rétrécit suite à un poison du nom de l'apotoxine APTX 4689 qui nous à été donné dans notre vrai corps  puis retrouver dans le monde de l'enfance   on devenue tout de même des bon amis on à quelque points  communs on à tout les deux un pikachu lui son pikachu est un male mon pikachu est une fille  comme il à dit  on va vire des aventure inoubliables  se faire de nouveaux  amis et allié   les amours les aventures les souvenir les enquetes les cauchemar   sera aussi de la partit il à aussi une phase que tout les enfants sont forcé d'allé c'est à l'école  que soit rétrécit ou normal  ça c'est obligatoires particulièrement avec monpére  j'oubliais les visite médicale   les règlements les horaires  pour enfants  aussi obligatoire pour nous   donc   notre aventure de rétrécit c'est on doit s'adapter et s'habituer à vivre comme des enfants de 8 ans  ou les adultes on toujours l'avantage de prendre le dernier mots_ **

**_kastuochi : tu as rien oublier conan_ **

**_conan :  c'est vrai contrairement à Sacha moi  j'ai une fratrie deux frère kenichi  alias Kastuochi   un rétréci  comme moi en plus de mon frère jumeaux retrouver circonstance du hasard et  Yachiko  un vrai enfant  deux soeur Sayuki et Kiyuka deviner quoi  deux   de ma fratrie  en plus de mon jumeaux on  tous les 4  au primaire  le pire c'est quand on  est les enfants  aînés nichan et moi on se retrouve à vivre comme notre fratrie  que nos parents nous fais pas  de traitement difference moi je dois avoir un colocataire    de chambre  un frère jumeaux qui me colle comme un chewing-gum   qui à tendance à dire beaucoup trop à mon gout ce qu'il pense   ce qui peut parfois poser problème  surtout devant les adultes que ça éveille soupçon  ce qui signifie dans c'est  aventure je dois m'adapter à vivre avec un jumeau  retrouver  avec les circonstance  adapter à cette vie d'enfant tout en fessant de mon possible pour ne pas mettre ma fratrie en danger et moi aussi à pas me mettre en danger ce qui est chez moi un défaut mon frère pense c'est plus malchance chez moi   que ça met souvent problème pour vie de rétrécit il aura   aussi  des bonne chose  qui parfois me donne impressions être trop chance que les émotions on à pas habitude de vivre ou montrer  est devenu plus difficile à contrôler à ce qui nous entoure  mais  quelque soit le jour  on se lève il à toujours des mystère ou une aventure qui nous arrive  avec chance ou malchance    bien sur nos amis les pokemon nous  le rappelle sans arret   il est temps de passer à l'histoire  soyez pas surpris de voir certain des personnages de gosho aoyama de détective conan et personage de pokemon anime seront mélangé  ou rebaptiser associé avec les personnage de l'auteur de la fic chapitre 1  rencontre du camping pokemon_ **


	2. rencontre camping pokemon

_**Chapitre 1** _

 

_Samedi autour de 9 h 30 dans le campement kudo dans la foret  les pokemon leur dresseur les kudou_

_Aichuna pikachu joue avec des amis Pokemon (Pikachu de conan) son dresseur : pikadi pika_

_kitty (skitty d'ayumi ):sketty_

_scorplane de kastuochi : plane_

_evoli  de yachi : evo_

_fla bébé de sayuki bébé_

_conan lancé la balle  :  aichuna chan ne te laisse pas faire_

_yukiko :  les enfants sauf  conan papa vous attends_

_les enfants kudou:  hai on arrive okassa_

_conan : okassa je veut aller pourquoi moi j’ai pas droit d'aller_

_yusako   qui  apporter du matériel: pour la simple raison que tues bléssé ce que je vous emmené faire tuas besoin de  tout ta santé  de plus sensei à dit que tu dois attendre  quelque jours  pour ce genre d'activité  surtout activité sportive_

_conan croise les bras va bouder dans son coin  : trop nul je  peu jamais rien faire  avec vous  dire que j'avais prévu autre programme  ces balance mon fais coincé avec vous c'est pas juste_

_kastuochi :moi je suis la nichan je reste avec toi_

_yusako  p quel fatigue celui la :  bien essayé kastuochi tu viens avec moi pas négociable   et toi conan plutôt de te plaindre inutilement  profite de faire  travaille ton pikachu  à s’entraîner sur ses attaque et compétence ou de te reposer  vérifier tes devoirs_

_conan: hausse les épaules: hai otossa_

_ayumi  tiens son pokemon à rejoint conan: matte conan kun  tu veut bien  surveille kitty pour moi si te plait_

_skitty dans les bras de ayumi : skitty_

_aichuna montrer sur l'épaule de conan : pikadi_

_conan  rougi  légèrement :  d'accord ayumi chan je vais surveiller   kitty_

_kastuochi parler à son pokemon : alan va rejoindre  conan nichan  surveille  le rien lui arrive tu sais à quelle point quand il est dans la lune  il est trop  maladroit  d'accord mon alan je compte sur toi pour protéger nichan_

_scorplan : scorplane_

_kastuochi: nichan tu veut bien surveille alan pour moi  tu peut l’entraîner avec  aichuna chan_

_les soeur de conan :  nichan  tu peut surveiller nos pokemon aussi si te plait_

_conan  soupirer p bon sang je suis pas votre pokemon   setter : bon d'accord je surveille vos pokemon  neechan  et nichans   mais compte pas sur moi  pour les entraîner vous irez  entraîner tout seul  vos pokemon  à votre retour_

_la fratrie de conan : hai   aligata_

_yusako  plus loin avec yukiko regarder leur enfants : il compte  se montrer grincheux tout ce week end_ _visiblement_

_yukiko: yusako tu devrais lui parler plus tard   j’ai comme impression shin chan est perturber  par quelque chose j'ai bien essayé   mais  il   refuse  de me dire ce qui e tracasse_

_yusako :parce que tu crois il va me dire  je te signale il m'ignore la plus part du temps_

_yukiko : mais tu es son père trouve une solution pour arranger votre relation  tu entendu notre avocate   le juge pourrais  nous  faire  perdre les enfants  surtout avec lui     alors démerde toi améliorer votre relation si je perd les enfants je te pardonne pas yusako_

_yusako  :  ne t’énerve pas je ferais tout pour   ça n'arrive pas ma yuki_

_yukiko s’éloigner de son maris :  tu as interet_

_sayuki  observe ces parents  chuchote  :pourquoi okassa et otossa se dispute  sans arret_

_yachiko : t'inquiète pas neechan ce soir  on va bien   les surprendre   avec notre plan il seront plus fâché_

_sayuki : j’espère neechan j'aime pas les voir  comme ça_

_yachiko  :moi non plus je n'aime pas ça_

_kastuochi : yachi  sayu plutôt de discuter de vos truc  rappeler vous ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de otossa  et okassa de  leur mariage   on à mission de tout  faire pour il voit pas la surprise_

_yachiko : tu as raison nichan  c'est notre mission conan tu n'oublis pas    ta mission_

_sayuki : allez nichan  n'oublis pas aujourd'hui  spécial_

_conan a: hai hai_

_yusako : les enfants on y va   n'oublier pas votre sac  à dos_

_les enfants  et ayumi   suit yusako : hai_

_kastuochi : on compte sur toi nichan   bonne chance_

_sayuki : oli kun  amuse avec oli avec conan nichan   bonne chance nichan_

_yachiko:  amusez vous ben   les amis obéissez à conan nichan  bonne chance nichan pour ta mission_

_conan  plus  loin p comment je peut oublier vous avez pas me arrêté  de me le rappeler tout la semaine  je me demande si les parents  on pas oublier leur jour spécial  : hai je sais  vous aussi bonne  chance les  neechan   et les nichan_

_la fratrie  de conan : hai_

_2 h 35 min plus tard la fratrie de conan  avec  ayumi chan  et leur père  sont partit en randonné  pour la journée  laissant conan seule avec sa mère les pokemon de sa fratrie 4 pokemon de Sacha  et serina   perdu et blesser  par la team rocket arrive jusque  à conan_

_conan : okassa je veut me promener    avec les pokemon_

_yukiko :  d'accord mon ange ne t'éloigne pas  du campement si te plait  soit prudent_

_conan p je suis pas un bébé okassa même ci je dois dire  êtres  parmi les avant dernier  c'st  pas cool  dire avant j'était une ados   je pourrais  être un ados de 19 ans   : hai okassa  venez les amis  on va se promener tu viens aichuna chan_

_aichuna sur l'épaule  de conan le regarde   : pikachu_

_evoli  fleur bébé  scorplane  suit conan  en marchant: evoli  bébé  plane_

_conan se senti observer pendant il marche vers sur sa promenade se retourne parler sévèrement aux pokemon qui l'observe  en le suivant  :  et les pokemon arrête de me regarder comme ça vous autre rendez vous utile pour une fois  rassembler du bois  des fruits et des pour faire  le déjeuner   nous somme pour le  camping   mais  ne me regarder pas comme ça le prochain je surprend à me regarde comme vous faite   au lieu d'etre utile  sera privé dessert  je vous rappelle vos dresseur sont pas avec nous pour toute  la journée  gare à vous   n’obéissez pas  surtout toi  scorplan_

_scorplan  saute   : scorplane_

_40 min plus tard conan remplis son chariot de  fruit de bai de bois   avec les pokemon  soupirer: pff  c'est pas juste pourquoi à moi de faire  pokemon setter pour ma fratrie alors eux vont faire de l'escalade  dans la montagne et  en pus c'est moi qui doit prépare  pour ce soir la surprise de nos parents c'est pas juste_

_aichuna de conan   qui aide conan vu les 4 pokemon  perdu blesser qui tombe du haut de la falaise devant eux  : pikachu pikachu_

_conan regarder la direction  de pikachu montrer  palis : c'est quoi ça_

_aichuna: pika pika_

_scorplan evoli fla bébé  bébé bébé  plane scorplane  evo evoli_

_conan ordonner à  ces amis  pokemon :  yucatta  flarosa  utilise attaque fouet liane pour attraper ces  2 pokemon  alan rattrape ces 2 pokemon  hayake   alan kun  flarosa chan_

_flabébé obéit   lance fouet liane : attraper deux pokemon bébé_

_scorplan sauter    et s'envole à la rescousse de deux pokemon scorplane_

_fla bébé poser deux pokemon ko  au sol  sur la serviette   :  flabébé_

_conan mis une serviette  au sol  : flarosa alan   posez les pokemon sur la serviette_

_scorplan atterris poser  les deux dernier  pokemon ko  prêt des deux pokemon blessé_

_conan : so  qu'est qui leur arrivé il sont dans un sale état  je ne sais pas  qui sont  ces pokemon à part ce pikachu  nichan n'est pas la  t que je dois faire  je ne sais pas   ce qui faut faire_

_pikachu de  Sacha  gémis revenu à lui  se lever prêt à attaque  conan: pikachu pika pika pika_

_conan :  pikachu ravi de voir tu va mieux non je veut être votre amis  je suis gentille pas vrai les amis_

_aichuna  et ses amis  prêt à  protéger conan : pika pikachu_

_evoli : evo evoli evo_

_flabébé : bébé  bébé bébé_

_scorplan:  scorplane plane_

_pikachu regarder les pokemon  puis  conan  faible  souffrant il poser un genoux à terre :pika pika pika  regarde ces amis_

_conan : pauvre pikachu tu as l'aire de souffrir  toi et tes amis on pas très bien laisse moi vous aider je peut vous trouver un centre pokemon_

_pikachu   de Sacha regarder conan un peu méfiant  puis pikachu  de conan en rougissant :pikachu chu_

_aichuna utiliser attaque charme: pika pika pikachu_

_pikachu de sacha tomber amoureux de pikachu   de conan se frotte frimousse : pika pikachu pikadi_

_conan  regard surprise son pokemon qui fais les yeux doux à pikachu male rougi :aichuna chan  qu'est que c'es que cet attaque  me dit pas pikachu te plait_

_aichuna rougi  géné d'embarras  s'éloigner  :pika pikachu_

_pikachu suit  pikachu amoureusement: pika pika chu_

_riolu qui revenu à lui rougi regarder les pikachu frotte frimousse: riolu_

_candine rougi candine dine_

_groupelin rougi observer : groupelin_

_scorplan: plane_

_evoli: evo evo_

_flabébé:  bébé_

_yukiko   au campement appelé son fils  :  conan   mon conan ou est tu  conan_

_conan réalise  quelque chose panique   : oh non c'est pas vrai   c'est pas vrai  qu'est que je vais faire   que vais je dire à okassa et tot_

_yukiko : conan  ou es tu  conan  répond_

_conan :  que vais je fais des ces pokemon  je peut pas les abandonner il on l'air d'etre blesse que dois je faire je vais_

_aichuna  regarder  conan  montrer le chariot au pokemon  blesser: pika pika pikachu_

_conan  amicale parler au pokemon : coucou les amis moi c'est conan edogawa  je suis detective  vous devez  tous être perdu vu vous etes blessé tomber ensemble vous devez être ami surement avoir un dresseur je veut être votre ami  avec aichuna chan mon pikachu c'est pourquoi je vous propose de venir avec moi à mon campement vous soigner vous pourrez vous reposer  avoir de ma nourriture  dans votre petit ventre ensuite si vous avez un dresseur ou une dresseuse je vous promet on  va vous aider à  les chercher pour vous soyez tous ensemble pokemon et  vos dresseur  si vous avez   un dresseur  je veut vous aider à vous soigner   être votre amis faite moi confiance_

_riolu un peu méfiant renifler la main de conan  il lui tiens la main accepte son aide  : riolu   rio_

_groupelin : groupelin_

_candine : candi_

_conan : dans ce cas ravi de voir on est amis   demo  pokemon il est temps de revenir au campement ou mon okassa appeler tout la police  des foret pour me rechercher_

* * *

* * *

_au même moment yusako et ces enfants  avec ayumi qui sont  partit en randonné on trouver sacha et serena  inconscient quelle petit blessure  et  fièvre  après avoir respirer du para spore pendant l'attaque de la team rocket u  dans un  trou   d'une grotte  prêt d'une  falaise ou il sont coincé depuis des heures sans mangé  sans rien à boire  sans possibilité de s'échapper du piège il était tomber   qui est sur  le sentier  de la randonné que fessait yusako et les enfants son revenu à leur campement plutôt que prévu avec sacha et serina  qui était une chance pour eux   il avais les médicaments sur eux  sauf  il sont revenu avant conan   et les pokemon  qui on été pris    par un épais brouillard  levé conan sait dans la foret le temps est imprévisible mais  quand on est tout seul c'est effrayant ce qui il à perdu  éloigner un peu trop du campement il  tomber sur la team rocket qui veut voler les pokemon  mais il échoue grace à l'ange gardien magic de conan  qui au final est arrêté_

_15 h 45 yusako  et les enfants plus sacha et serena arriver au_

_yukiko joue avec sa dernière  vu  ces autre enfant:   ma princesse je me   demande ce que fais ton grand frère   ça fais un  bon moment   il est   partit se promener je lui  pourtant dit de pas   d'éloigner  tiens voila   papa  et fratrie  princesse_

_sayuki  juste à sa mère : ohayo okassa coucou neechan_

_yukiko  enlacer sa fille aîné: okaeri  mes chéris okaeri ayumi chan   je vois vous avez un invités  une amis_

_yachiko : kassa on  sorti d'une  trou     dans une grotte_

_sayuki : okassa dans la grotte c'est froid  avec papa on les à réchauffer demo il ont  de la fièvre   il  tremblais beaucoup_

_ayumi: kastuochi kun  leur à donner un médicament  contre les para spore il on respirer il à dit c'est une pokemon les lancé une attaque para spore  le garçon à pas arrêter  de  murmurer pikachu  riolu je vous sauverais  j vous le promet_

_yukiko à toucher le front d serena  puis la dépose  sur le lit de camp  je vois    il semble elle encore de la fièvre_

_yusako   déposer le garçon : si il on un pikachu on e la pas trouver   je pense il à du se passer quelque chose   parce le trou  ma sembler être un piège creuser par quelqu’un_

_kastuochi  apporter e quoi soigner les enfants : à moins que ça soit un  voleur de pokemon  qui à tendu un piège  pour attraper des pokemon il à beaucoup de pokemon dans les grotte   que ces deux enfants sont tomber par une hasard du piège de ces voleur_

_yachiko tiens sa petite soeur  : demo   nichan  si le voleur les à vu   il à pris pikachu riolu pourquoi il es à pas sorti  de la_

_kastuochi   goutte : euh ben  je suppose il voulais pas les enfant  l’empêche de prendre leur pokemon_

_ayumi : ça me fais penser conan à dit  à un camping ai chan était pas encore arriver on à trouver  un lapin pris  dans un piège il à dit il des méchant qui veule attraper les animaux pour les vendre  que certain animaux sont  trés  demander  d'autre les tue prend ce qui les intéresse comme un éléphant  on va prendre leur defense te revendre trés cher c'est peut être un voleur comme ça qui fais ça au pokemon_

_sayuki :c'st nul de faire ça  pourquoi il font ça_

_kastuochi : voleur qui pense à l'argent   il sont prêt à faire souffrir les pokemon et les animaux uniquement pour  devenir riche je suis d'accord c'est nul matte il est ou conan okassa_

_sayuki:  elle ou mon  flarosa  elle n'est aps la non plus_

_yachiko :  oli kun non plus n'est pas la  c'est nichan qui surveille oli_

_ayumi :  kitty est pas la   je laisser avec conan_

_kastuochi : okassa on à laissé nos pokemon  avec nichan il sont ou_

_yukiko tiens kastuochi :  votre nichan à dit i va se promener vos pokemon sont avec lui ou tu va kastuochi_

_kastuochi  veut se libirer :  lâche moi okassa  nichan est tout seul avec nos pokemon si il à les voleur de pokemon nichan  je veut le retrouver   et le prévenir il à des voleur de pokemon_

_yachiko :: moi aussi je veut retrouver nichan_

_sayuki: moi aussi je veut aider nichan à trouver nichan_

_ayumi : conan et kitty sont mes meilleure  amis je veut aussi les retrouver_

_yusako: yuki ça fais longtemps il est partit se promener avec les pokemon_

_yukiko: oui ça fais n moment    à peut prêt deux heures kiyuka était encore faire la sieste je lui dit de pas trop s'éloigner du campement  yusako tu peut retrouver l à son bade sur lui_

_yusako regarde ces lunette :  j'ai un faible signal à du s'éloigner je vais le chercher_

_kastuochi : je viens avec toi papa c'est mon jumeaux_

_yachiko sayuki: moi aussi otossa je viens c'est notre nichan et nos pokemon_

_yukiko :  les enfants ça peut être dangereux  il serais préférable rester avec moi pour votre sécurité_

_ayumi : yukiko san je veut venir conan kun est toujours  à venir quand c'est pour nous'aider même quand il est malade  il viens je vet aider conan kun et mon kitty_

_kastuochi  okassa  vus avez deja nichan est deja blesser si le voleur le blesse  plus nichan   se retrouve encore à la police   c'est mon jumeaux je peut le trouver nichan je veut défendre nichan_ _yachiko :okassa   si il sont pus nobreux nichan à une chance moi je sais défendre nichna pas  nous à appris beaucoup de techenique  sit epalit   papa   laisse nous venir  avec toi otossa_

_yusako  :  d'accord  les garçon venez avec moi    ovus resteez pret de moi_

_sayuki  :mo je vuet venir otossa_

_ayumi : moi aussi_

_yukiko : les filles  rester avec moi pour veiller sur les enfants_

_yusako: les fille rester avec yuki    et kiyuka    je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour  surveiller si conan reviens  au campement  avant nous   vous pouvez faire ça  pour moi les filles_

_sayuki :mais je voulais venir avec toi   papa_

_yachiko   : neechan tu sais  si  conan   est allé se promener  reviens avec nos pokemon avant nous  il aurons faim tu sait   tu es la meilleure de nous tous pour leur préparer un goûter   si tut leur fessait la surprise   comme tu sais faire ça leur fera plaisir aux pokemon_

_sayuki   d'accord nichan je veut leur  faire un goûter surprise pour nichan et nos pokemon_

_kastuochi se transforme en super yuki : ayumi chan  tu as ton badge sur toi_

_ayumi : oui j'ai mon badge  sur moi_

_yachiko copier son nichan  en se transformant super chiko  pose de super héros : en va rester en contact avec nos badge_

_kastuochi : tu peut nous prevenez si conan et les pokemon sont revenu   si te plait ayumi chan   super yuki va  en mission  de  protection_

_ayumi : d'accord je vais surveiller son arriver protéger mon kitty  et conan kun pour moi les amis_

_kastuochi : prêt super chiko_

_yachiko: je suis prêt  super yuki tu es prêt super yuki_

_kastuochi : je suis prêt  et fessons notre devise_

_yachiko kastuochi  :  super yuki et super chiko on peut toujours compter sur nous  on va protéger  conan et nos pokemon avec super  yuki et super chiko on est les super justicier yatta_

_sayuki  et ayumi font les pom pom girl  en fessant la devise encouragement : allez  super yuki aller super chiko vous etes les meilleurs super justicier  vous allez gagne  c'est les  s u p e r  j u s t i c i e r qui sont les  plus fort les plus courageux les malin les plus intelligent  c'est  les super justicier_

_yachiko et  kastuochi se la tape pris leur sket  et à la recherche :aligata les filles  c'est partit_

_yukiko : yusako fais attention aux   garçons il sont  plutôt excité  soyez prudent_

_yusako : je l'avais remarquer  les garçon vous m'attendez_

_yachiko et   kastuochi : hai otossa_

_meme moment  conan    qui est sur la route du retour avec   les pokemon et son chariot  vois le brouillard épais  levé finis pas perdre    tomber  dans une piège  de la team rocket qui aussitôt  rappliquer  pour prendre tout  les pokemon mais  il on vite perdre et être arrêté_

_conan tiens son chariot   blêmis : yabbe le brouillard  c'est levé   les amis rester prêt de moi  je veut pas vous perdre alan attaque tornade   pour nous frayer une chemin_

_scorplan s'envole lance attaque  tornade :   scorplan  plane vrouf_

_conan  plus il avance plus il prend un mauvaise direction qui l'enfonce de la foret  ou se trouve des piège de la team rocket  blêmis : sonna  le brouillard  est trop épais   impossible de voir ou va_

_groupelin   allume   le feu sur ses baton se met à tete du grope pour diriger  :groupelin_

_conan : soca tu es pokemon feu je vois  aligata mon ami_

_plus loin sur un piège filet tomber   sur les pokemon_

_aichuna pikachu  : pikachu pikadi_

_conan entendu  les pikachu  va  les aider : aichuna  pikachu_

_candine   evoli riolu flabébé :e_ _voli candine bébé  riolu_

_scorplan  et groupelin pris à leur tour dans des pièges groupelin_

_conan regarder autour de lui tout les pokemon  sont dans d'un filet qui paralyse les pokemon  palais  oh non les  amis   aichuna pikachu  attaque tonnerre_

_pikachu  on lancés leur attaque tonnerre: pika chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu pika pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_conan surpris  se retrouve attacher avec  des anneau   : nani  pourquoi ça marche pas   qu'est que c'est_

_Jessie et des complices font leur entré  encerclant conan et  les pokemon:: tu devrais pas  dire  qu'est que c'est  mais c'est   qui gamin_

_conan essaye de e se libirer  palis    qui etes vous    relâcher mes amis_

_Jessie  rire diabolique :  comme tu  es bête gamin    tes amis  vons devenir  nos pokemon qui vont servir la  au cadeau au bosse de la team rocket qui travaillerons pour nous_

_conan : jamais  je vous laisserais faire mes amis les pokemon de la famille edogawa   vous appartient pas ce sont les pokemon de  ma fratrie  je vais vous empêcher de voler les pokemon de  ma fratrie  il sont nos amis  aichuna attaque fatale foudre sur  alan oli   attaque   météore    flarosa  attaque fouet liane sur eux les amis pokemon ne vous laissez pas kidnapper     à l'attaque  sur ces voleur défendez vous tous_

_aichuna   et tout les pokemon  tenter encore une attaque tous sans effet  sur le filet qui à rendu   paralyser ou ko  alors  relâchez les_

_conan palis   tente  de   protéger ces amis   sans succès   : sona c'est quoi  ce bordel   c'est les voleur qui devais  attaquer  non lâchez les pikachu laissez les pokemon_

_Jessie_ _claque de droits avec rire ces homme ramasser les pokemon les enferme dans les cage  de  verre  les emmener : gamin tu vois tout ces kawaii pokemon sont à nous vont être que uniquement  au  service de la team rocket tu peut les dire à dieu_

_conan tenu par un des homme  de jessi  : jamais je vous laisserais faire  relâchez nos pokemon les  tous il sont à ma fratrie et à moi ces nos amis   ce  otossa otossa   à l'aide  au secours otossa  otossa à l'aide mmmmm_

_jessie  lancé  son pokemon  : un ton agacé  ortide   fais taire se smmale gamin_

_ortide  lance para  spore  sur conan vous  :ortide_ _conan se débat  de son ravisseur qui tient la bouche à   respirer  du para spore : avant de s'écrouler par terre_

 _Jessie_ _rit   amuser  rappelle ortide   : tu fais moins le malin  gamin reviens ortide    vous  autres dépêchons nous  attachez ce gamin  debarasez de vous lui le big boss sera heureux de notre prise du jour en   va être récompenser_

 _conan au sol  respirais  mal   impossible  de agir  se fais ligoter et bailloné p aichuna flarosa oli  alan les autres je vous retrouverais j’ai promis de veiller sur vous so_ _kastuochi  ressent le danger pâli  s’arrête  :  nichan_

_yusako :  kastuochi qu'est qu'il y a :_

_kastuochi  observe partou  : papa nichan est en danger je le sent  il quelque que chose va pas avec  lui j’ai sentiment il est pas loin_

_yachiko: mais avec brouillard on fais comment  pour le trouver nichan otossa   faut sauver nichan_

_yusako : ne vous inquiété pas_

_kastuochi vu  des lumière  de couleur  dans une direction il foncer  :parla  nichan doit être surement  la bas regarder il à quelque chose de lumineux_

_kids intervenu avant  il emporte les pokemon  met hors  jeu la team roket avec ces pokemon :  garde voix  attaque  psychose  eleden  attaque    tornade  flamajou attaques  cage de feu  sur  ces bandits_

_Jessie   : surement  pas team rocket à l'attaque   ortide de sepiatrop  pitrouille  a vous de jouer  à l'attaque ballon ombre rafale psy para spore sur ce machin  blanc_

_kids  sourit  :  cher   team rocket  voici  vous  échec et mat  ce truc blanc est kids incessissable maintenant blizzie utilise avalanche sur tout ces bandits étourmi tranche air  eleden lame d'air  pour libirer les pokemon  garde voix    abris pour tentai kun  bulbizarre poudre  dodo  sur les bandits flamajou vive passe suivit  de cage feu_

_Jessie_ _et ces hommes surprise n'a pas eu temps de contre attaquer  que ces pokemon sont hors jeu : kids   vous allez  nous le payer la team rocket ne se laisserais pas faire_

 _tout les pokemon   du kids obeisse  et on victoire puis libirer les pokemon  enferme son_ _libérez saute joyeusement_

_kids  lancer  des bille filet  sur les bandit tous hors jeu puis rappeler ces pokemon dans leur poke ball :  revenez   vous reposez les amis  je vous félicite vous avez tous fais du bon travail les amis  encore une victoire sur ces casse fete  tentai kun accroche toi les renforts arrive_

_conan entre deux respiration avale l'antidote  de kids  :kids san tu as des pokemon_

_kids  fais conan avaler une antidote: faut bien  je  me defend contre ce adversaire qui on des pokemon qui  n’hésite pas attaquer des gens  sans defense    avale ça   tu te sentira mieux_

_conan  après avoir avaler quelle gorgés  de l'antidote :  kfm kfm kfm degeu ton  truc  demo aligata  d'avoir sauvé les pokemon kids san_

_kastuochi yachiko   arriver en roulant  sur le sket t : kids san   nichan  les amis on est la_

_conan : genki les nichan_

_yusako :conan kids vous allez bien_

_kids se redresser disparaît  : cher tentai sama   je vous laisse vous occuper de ces voleur de pokemon   remettre à la police il  arrive   tentai kun   tu devrais te reposer   tu respirez  beaucoup de para spore   le'antidote je t'es donner    devrais  dissiper une bonne partit de l'effet  sayonara les tentai   super justicier au plaisir de vous revoir_

_kastuochi prêt de conan : quoi toi aussi nichan tu as respirer beaucoup  du para spore     tu sais   quel pokemon lancé cet attaque nichan_

_conan désigné ortide  et sa dresseuse : c'est l'obassa  à demander à  ce pokemon de me faire taire il à lancé  son attaque la poudre orange sorti_

_kastuochi   regarde pokedex sur sa tablette  toucher le front de conan   :  c'est un ortide pokemon  de type plante poison  je vous déconseille de lancer attaque physique    avec vos pokemon car capacité spécial est de vous empoisonner para spore paralyse     ces ennemie    sans antidote   ça vous rend malade à mourir  nichan tu as de la fièvre  kids à dit tu as  respirer beaucoup  de l'attaque  de ortide  qui est une attaque para spore est de type poison_

_conan yachiko :type    poison_

_conan  en sueur   fiévreux: s:je vais mourir empoisonné il  s'évanouis_

_kastuochi : surement pas nichan  on  va vous ramené au campement je pourrais te soigner  avec ce qui faut  otossa on dois ramener nichan  au campement  maintenant_

_yusako  : entendu  ramener votre frère au camps   avec vos pokemon je m'occupe   de   surveiller ces personne en attendant la police faite attention_

_kastuochi   aider  son frère  à se lever aide rappelle  les pokemon  des filles et son pokemon: d'accord otossa  alan flarosa    kitty  revenez les amis pokemon venez  avec moi  on va vous soigner tous   faite nous confiance_

_yachiko prend le chariot  rappelle son pokemon: toi aussi  oli reviens  moi je prend le chariot de neechan   je me demande à qui  sont ces pokemon  aichuna chan  viens avec moi_

_aichuna  monter sur l'épaule de  yachiko : d'accord pika_


	3. nouvelle amitié allié

_**chapitre 2** _

_**team rocket à été arrêté   conan et ces frère avec les pokemon sont de retour à leur campement   serena    et sacha  est réveillé    se sent mieux  du moins suffisamment pour manger et devenir amis des kudou ravi de retrouver leur pokemon qui eux aussi vont mieux     grâce aux soin   fait de  kastuochi  fan de science et technologie de la famille kudou  pour conan après un bon repos sentira mieux ou pas  dans les heures avenir** _

_**ayumi   vu ces garçon arriver   : conan kun kastuochi kun  yachiko san vous allez bien  je vais t'aider  kastuochi kun** _

_**sayuki  appel sa maman : okassa les nichan sont revenu avec conan** _

_**kastuochi :  aligata ayumi chan on va l'emmener sous notre  tent**_ _**e** _

_**yukiko va enlacer ces fils  : mes  fils vous allez tous bien  vus etes pas blesse** _

_**yachiko : genki ayumi chan  genki neechan ge**_ _**nki okassa** _

_**kastuochi : genki okassa   ayumi chan tu veut bien  surveille nichan  pour moi** _

_**ayumi  :  hai kastuochi  kun je vais t'aider** _

_**yachiko et sayuki  : et moi je peut t'aider  nichan** _

_**kastuochi:** _ _**yachi  et sayu vous allez m'aider à s'occuper  des pokemon bléssé  en les soignants okassa j'ai besoin de toi aussi pour une cuisson conan et les deux autre enfants  respirez du para spore une attaque de type poison je sait ce qui faut faire pour l'antidote pour nichan les deux autre et les pokemon les para spore que soit pour les humain ou les pokemon c'est dangereux quand on respire cet attaque  ça donne de la fièvre** _

_**yukiko :on va t'aider pour faire ce qu'il faut  pour  sauver tout le monde  ayumi chan tu va  veille bien sur conan pour moi** _

_**ayumi : hai yukiko sensei** _

_**15 min plus tard** _

_**serena  est   réveillé s'assit   regarde partout vu ses pokemon  elle va ales câliner : groupelin  candine vous allez bien yucatta    les amis** _

_**candine et groupelin on entendu leur dresseuse s'empresse de la câliner c:andine  canine groupelin   groupelin** _

_**sayuki  qui brosse les pokemon  :  tu es la dresseuse de ces pokemon**_

_**serena câliner ce pokemon  : oui voici mes amis candine  et groupelin son  mes pokemon ohayo  moi c'est eline kibema   aligata   de avoir pris soin de mes amis   comment tu t’appelle** _ _**kimitati** _

_**sayuki : moi c'est sayuki edogawa  j'ai  6 ans elle c'est flarosa c'est mon premier pokemon voila  un de mes grand frère  yachiko  et ma petite soeur kiyuka  nichan  tu a vu eline san est réveillé** _

_**yachiko   dépose  sa petit soeur ichan  idans le park se présente à serena  : ohayo eline chan  c'est yachiko  j'ai 10 ans enchanté  de voir tu va mieux tu connait le garçon**_

_**serena: le garçon** _

_**sayuki :un garçon il à un tee shirt  noir pikachu une casquette rouge** _

_**sacha sorti de la tante : vous parler de moi  les file** _

_**sayuki : c'est lui  eline san tu le connait** _

_**serena: oh oui lui c'est mon meilleur ami satochi  kun** _

_**pikachu et riolu   sauter sur sacha : pikachu  rio riolu** _

_**sacha heureux de revoir ces pokemon : pikachu riolu les amis vous m'avez manquez  je suis ravi de voir   vous etes libres de  cet fichu team rocket  ohayo aligata  mina de  sauver mon pikachu et mon riolu  moi c'est satochi  chuido   voici pikachu mon meilleur ami  riolu nouveau pokemon comment vous appelez mina** _

_**sayuki :moi c'est sayuki  edogawa  6 voici flarosa mon premier pokemon  elle c'est ma petite soeur kiyuka** _

_**flabébé  jolie sourire voler autour  de sacha   et serena  : bébé bébé** _

_**yachiko : moi c'est yachiko edogawa 10 voici oli mon premier pokemon** _

_**evoli  assit devant son dresseur : evo  evoli** _

_**ayumi  tiens son pokemon dans ces bras : moi c'est** _ _**ayumi yochida 9 voici kitty ma meilleure ami c'est mon premier pokemon** _

_**kitty : skitti kitty** _

_**kastuochi apporte un plateau sur la table  : moi c'est kastuochi edogawa 8   lui c'est alan mon meilleur ami d’après ce j'ai entend  vous etes eline  san et satochi san  je vous apporte de quoi  vous réchauffer un  repas  chaud de mon okassa à fait  qui vous remettre energie   ça supprimera les effet de para spore  en pleine santé   vos pokemon il on l'air d'etre plein en forme on peut dire vous etes nos amis** _

_**serena: aligata  kastuochi kun en tout cas tu es kawaii toi aussi sayuki chan tu es trés mignonne   avec ton pokemon** _

_**sayuki sourit : aligata  eline san kastu  c'est mon frère aussi** _

_**sacha : aligata  kastuochi kun  demo je me demandais comment vous avez libirer nos pokemon dans la main de la team  rocket** _

_**kastuochi : la  team rocket  j'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux  pour vos  pokemon  j'ignore comment il on été libirer  mais je pense  que nichan vous expliquera   quand il sera réveillé  parce vos pokemon était avec lui et nos pokemon on les à ramener on les soigne comme on vous soigne** _

_**serena  :  yachiko kun à libirer  nos pokemon   aligata yachiko   kun** _

_**yachiko : pas moi   il parle de notre  nichan conan** _

_**sayuki: conan et kastuochi sont jumeaux  eline san** _

_**sacha  :  alors on va le  remercié quand il sera reveille demo il  tot  pour il dort il est malade  ton frère  jumeaux  kastuochi** _

_**kastuochi  :on peut dire ça d'une certaine façon comme vous  nichan à  respiré du para spore** _

_**sacha  se levé en colère    :  para spore   c'est l'oeuvre de cet te  Jessie   de a team rocket   c'est elle qui nous empoisonné avec  son ortide  elle vole les pokemon sans arret  elle bien comme sa mère fessait sauf elle  à une équipe de sbire à ces ordre   pire   elle fais souffrir les pokemon   en plus** _

_**serena  :  satochi    calme toi  tu  va faire peur aux bébé** _

_**sacha  :kastuochi kun    et vous autre les amis je vous   conseil  de toujours vous méfier de la team rocket vous   la croiser   sur un voyage pokemon cette femme du nom de Jessie elle utilise toujours des pokemon poison spectre  ténébre sa nouvelle conquête   préférer c'est son ortide  un pokemon  plante et poison  elle plus diabolique    cette femme  est capable  de vous   vendre comme des marchandise ou vous emmené  vous faire vivre l'enfer  tout ce qui l'amuse c'es de voir   vous soufrez   pendant   vos pokemon  sont entrain  de faire voler elle n’hésite pas  à les faire souffrir le maximum   devant vous pendant  vous  pris au piège  en plus elle à des super truc   haut technologie  pikachu  riolu on va   retrouver cet team rocket  et   les faire payer  cher   ce qui il on fait  il vont pas s’entirer il on ma parole je vais t il pose un genoux par terre tenant son   épaule  itai  itai**_

_**serena retient  sacha   satochi  arrête  calme toi  tu es blesser ça sert à rien  il sont deja loin** _

_**pikachu devant sacha : pikadi pika pikachu** _

_**riolu prêt  de sacha: riolu riolu** _

_**sacha  un souffre de ces blessure :   ne vous inquiète pas les amis je vais   bien on  va retrouver cette jessie lui faire payer** _

_**serena : non satochi   ne fais  pas ça c'est  trop dangereux   il son plus nombreux que nous    de plus tu  es bléssé il sont plus équiper  tu** _

_**sacha : la ferme  je suis detective pokemon  c'est  notre mission d’arrêter la team rocket et tout ces personne   qui vole le pokemon pour de l'argent j'ignore comment conan kun à réussi libirer  nos pokemon moi je vais trouver les faire payer les mettre en prison n'oublis pas les  tentai pokemon n'abandonne jamais un  pokemon il les traite avec respect  cette  femme ne fais rien  de tel si j'arrete aps cette jessi nos pokemon  et les pokemon  sauvage seront tous en danger avec de tel personne je dois retrouver  la team rocket   et empêcher de nuire  aux pokemon c'est mon travail  eline  ne l'oublis pas  je suis un detective pokemon mon travail est de protéger les pokemon  contre  la team rocket  on doit trouver   cette jessi et ces sbire  de team rocket** _

_**yusako  qui arriver silencieusement  :  la team rocket ne nuira plus à personnelle nuira plus au pokemon non plus tu peut être tranquille il sont deja en prison tout les pokemon qui sont été victime de cette team rocket on été libérer** _ _**maintenant  sont   vont se faire soigner  au centre   pokemon** _

_**sacha  : qui etes vous   qui me dit vous etes pas un de ces complice ou ce  sois disant** _

_**sayuki tien la main de son papa  :papa est un  méchant  il arrête  les méchant** _

_**yachiko :oui mon papa est le meilleur detective   que tu puisse voir  il résous tout les enquete en mettant tout les méchant  en prison avec des preuves** _

_**kastuochi : satochi kun  tu sait mon petit frère conan aussi est un détective  de tout  les detective de Tokyo tu peut trouver chez les meilleur  nichan   et papa tu peut  toujours leur faire confiance  tu veut mon ami pour  attaquer les personne comme la team rocket  les empêcher de nuire tu devrais deja avoir un plan   des amis de confiance pour t'aider  de ce que j'ai vu il étai  7 tu es  tout seul avec ton amie  eline  san  tu es un enfant  il on avantage   sur toi  des   truc super gadget de haut niveau pour professionnel  puis avant de penser à ta revanche  pense à à tes pokemon   eu m^me  regarde leur état  deja tu devrais faire pikachu et riolu se reposer le temps leur blessure guérisse   toi aussi  tu es pas en état de te battre contre eux  avec de tel blessure moi  je suis  comme toi je pense il faut protéger les pokemon  de ces mauvais personne égoïste  mais  pensez   aussi les remettre en bonne santé avent chaque combat  tu peut compter sur moi pour vous aider  pour protéger tout les pokemons des personne égoïste  qui pense à eux  se soucie pas des pokemon   les traître pas avec respect moi aussi ça m'énerve  les pokemon et les humain je suis sur peut être les meilleur amis  partage plein d'aventure  dans la joie et la bonne humeur   il veille sur nous   on veille sur eux comme des amis  ou comme   notre fratrie  satochi kun laisse moi  t'aider à protéger les pokemon serena** _

_**yukiko :satochi kun je vois bien tu veut protéger tes amis les pokemon mais si mon maris dit il son hors jeux   alors fais lui confiance il sont   hors jeu  il à qu’une seule parole  quand il s'agit des criminelle il tiens  sa parole réfléchi crois tu vraiment tu va protéger tes amis  si  toi  même tu es pas en plein santé   tu te lance dans ces combat pokemon blessé  tu ne ferais que leur donné pourvoir   de  prendre facilement les pokemon  c'est aps ce que tu veut  satochi kun** _

_**sayuki : moi aussi je veut  t'aider satochi san  je veut protéger les pokemon il sont mes amis** _

_**pikachu : pika pikachu** _

_**riolu  : rio rio  riolu** _

_**serena  : satochi  si te plait   attendons demain nos pokemon serons de meilleur forme   demain on pourra prendre la route maintenant il sont hors jeu on les verra pas avant un moment  on peut prendre un peu de repos  on peut se détendre  avec nos amis  au moins pour ce soir** _

_**sacha un temps de silence  la tete baissé  :  d'accord   pour ce soir on va resté  avec la famille edogawa   je veut bien on soit amis amis il faut quand même on retrouve nos affaire  donc demain on va reparti chercher nos affaire  pour continuer notre voyage  erine ça te va** _

_**serena : d'accord  satochi ça me va comme plan** _

_**sayuki venu prendre la main de sacha : satochi san  viens  voir  le pikachu de nichan il ressemble à ton pikachu** _

_**serena : sayuki chan ton frère à un pikachu** _

_**sayuki: oui conan nichan à un jolie kawaii  pikachu comme celui de satochi san voulez voir pikachu de conan  satochi san  erine san** _

_**yachiko : compte su moi aussi pour t'aider  à protéger les pokemon satochi kun** _

_**serena  :  oui je veut bin  voir pikachu de ton frère  sayuki chan qu'est que tu en pense  sacha** _

_**sacha tiens son pikachu en se levant :  allons rencontrer ce kawaii pikachu    pas vrai mon pikachu  je vais profiter pour remercier conan kun pour son aide** _ _**conan kun  ta sauver mon  pikachu** _

_**pikachu dans les bras de sacha   content :pikachu** _

_**sacha même blessé   présente ces remerciement  : je vous remercie tous  sayuki chan  ayumi chan kastuochi  kun yachiko san pour votre aide les  ami  edogawa san  tentai edogawa  san aligata  de nous avoir sauver pikachu riolu  erine et ses pokemon   groupelin    candine  au nom des detective pokemon  on vous  dit aligata les amis** _

_**serena : moi aussi je vous remercie  grace à vous tous  candine et groupelin  on retrouver leur beauté   sont trés kawaii  avec  ces petit bandeau  c'est mes amis  trés kawaii** _

_**sayuki  tiens la main de serena et sacha  dirige: venez voir pikachu  de nichan il est kawaii** _

_**kastuochi c'est mis devant sa tente  :    non   neechan tu n'entre pas la   nichan  besoin de repos   tu connais pikachu de nichan  avec les étranger  personne approcher nichan  à part nous tu voudrais aps satochi kun et eline chan soit blesser avec pikachu** _

_**sayuki :gomen nichan je veut pas  satochi san et  eline san se blesse çje pensas ça fais plaisir à nichan de voir les  pokemon il à sauvé on retruver leur dresseur** _

_**kastuochi : neechan soit pas triste nichan  va aller mieux quand il aura pris du repos** _

_**sacha   amicale  :  sayuki chan  tu sat quoi ton frère à raison   conan kun à besoin de prendre du repos pour reprendre des force  contre le para spore  demain tu pourra me presenter le pikachu de  conan** _

_**serena  : sayuki chan  tu aime jouer avec les pokemon  n'est ce aps** _

_**sayuki : oui j'adore jouer avec pokemon il sont suer  chouette  il sont mes amis  en plus mes nichan me laisse les brosser   les habillé   on joue même à la dinette et biscuit c'est amusant avec les pokemon de joeur** _

_**serena  :tu en à de jeu  avec les pokemon  j'ai une idée  tu veut bien jouer  avec mes pokemon t'occuper de mon groupelin et candine  tu pourrais même les apprendre à mes amis  tes jeu prefere tu peut les brosser aussi   mes amis adore ça   tu es d'accord  leur apprendre tes jeux** _

_**sayuki sourit : hai erine san  je promet je vais leur apprendre mes jeux prefere aligata erine san de me laisse jouer avec tes pokemon** _

_**serena  : bestuni pas vrai les amis   vous avez envie de jouer avec  sayuki chan** _

_**groupelin et candine signe de oui: groupelin   candine** _

_**sacha  sayuki chan  pikachu riolu  aussi   adore être brosser il aime jouer tu crois tu peut  leur apprendre tes jeu en attendant de me présenter le pikachu de conan** _

_**sayuki : hai satochi san je veut apprendre tout mes jeu préférer à vos pokemon kastuochi nichan yachiko nichan  est que je peut jouer avec oli et alan  si vous plai nichan** _

_**yachiko: hai neechan tu peut jouer avec mon pokemon  et  oli   va t'amuser avec   sayu neechan** _

_**kastuochi : alan tu as entendu  c'est l'heure de la récré avec neechan  va t'amuser   et  aichuna  chan   tu petrt aussi venir profiter de la récré avec neechan** _

_**aichuna    lancé une attaque sur  kastuochi   : pika chuuu** _

_**kastuochi à reçu le message  pikachu de conan tomber : je crois elle n'est pas d'humeur à jouer  maintenant  ça fais mal  c'est non** _

_**yukiko  ramasser son fils  l'emmener  : kastuochi tu es un petit baka tu sais bien  aichuna chan quand elle inquiète   pour conan  elle n'a envie de rien   faire** _

_**kastuochi sonné rougi : j'aimerais bien elle pas aussi mauvais caractère  avec moi je suis son ami  même ci  elle fait trop mal  avec c'est non  jolie coffre au trésor qui tourne devant moi** _

__ _**sayuki et les pokemon s'en va s'amuser  : nichan  aichuna chan  tu sais quand tu sera d'humeur tu es bienvenu pour t'amuser avec  nous    on reste amie   kitty  oli alan   pikachu candine  groupelin riolu   flarosa  venez on va biens s'amuser  avec mes amis   tous ensemble** _

_**yachiko pris sa petite soeur va rejoindre sayuki : tu sais  quoi neechan je viens avec toi   kiyuka et moi aussi adore jouer avec les pokemon satochi kun  et erine san  un conseil  n'approchez pas la tente est   son pikachu est une barrière  à pas franchir   vous devrez finir votre repas  avant il refroidi** _

_**sayuki : super chouette nichan  yachi  neechan kiyuka   on va bien s'amuser  tous ensemble** _

_**sacha     son ventre grouiller  va s’installer pour manger  : je crois je vais manger ce délicieux repas gomen pour le dérangement  aligata pour ce repas  à table** _

_**serena manger avec son ami : aligata edogawa san  pour votre hospitalité bonne appétit** _

_**yusako: vous avez raison  manger  pour prendrez force et détendez vous  avez besoin de vous détendre  après une journée** _ **_difficile en tout cas vous etes bienvenue_ **

**_sacha: edogawa san est ce le pikachu de votre fils obéis à conan kun_ **

**_yusako à esquiver l'attaque de pikachu : pikachu obéis quand ça l'arrange  d’obéir  amis trés protecteur avec conan   comme tu as pu voir satochi kun pikachu  n’hésite pas nous faire comprendre  ça l’intéresse pas  quand elle   à elle dit non  c'est non trés têtu  comme pokemon  raté aichuna chan  retourner veiller sur conan   au lieu de électrocuter  sans raison_ **

_**sacha: ah en dirais pikachu  vous électrocute aussi edogawa san** _

_**serena : demo pourquoi pikachu route   edogawa sa vous lui avez rien fait** _

_**yusako: pikachu à un ce que on peut dire un caractère pas facile changer des idée quand elle à une  idée   vous voyez un des trait e de caractère de pikachu mais  ne peu pas s’empêcher de nous observer   quand on parle de pikachu  faut savoir   parler en fessant attention de pas la vexé  pikachu se vexe  facilement quand on dit pikachu  tu es têtu  ou c'est pas un compliment   surtout si on parle de pikachu  au début de notre rencontre j’ai  pris quelle décharge mais  maintenant  je sais  anticiper ces attaque pikachu va plus tendance à électrocuter une personne elle n'aime pas ou  pourrais présenter un danger   pour son dresseur   pikachu est la meilleure défense  pour protéger mon fils conan meme ci il à  son**_ **_caractère comme chaque membre de la famille   pikachu  et les autre pokemon on leur place_ **

* * *

 

**_plus tard  4 h du matin conan est réveillé   pour pas réveiller ces frère et les pokemon même ci il se demande pourquoi    yachiko dors pas dans sa tente  mais il préfère sortir allé  s'asseoir sur un tronc  d'arbres sous es étoile  de  la belle  lune  un peu  plus  loin pour  écrire   il rencontre sacha  qui lui aussi dort pas beaucoup_ **

**_sacha  marche il  réfléchit voit conan   assit plus loin : que dois je faire otossa  je ne  peut  pas  continuer  fuir comme ça sans arret je peu trouver sommeil depuis  j'ai vu  ce meurtre depuis j'ai changer de corps ce jour la   je  vis dans la  peur  ce cauchemar recommence  avec ces personne dans ce corps ou je suis coincé  comment faire confiance   aux adultes  quand on je sais les adultes  je ne sais pas   sur qui je suis tombé   si c'est une personne bien ou  mauvaise  bah j’espère le professeur chen à raison  il à son ami va pour voir m'aider  avec mes problème ale serais ce kastuochi kun  assit   la   à cet heure ci_ **

**_conan  assis contre le trop d'arbre écrit sur son journal   ses sentiment  en lisant  ses message :  ran pardonne moi j'ai pas choix de faire ça  j'aurais prefere de pas te faire ça  c'est devenu trop dur  pourvoir te regarde te parler  sans oublier  ce que cet personne  nous trahis rend complication ma vie pourquoi  est je sentiment d'etre observer tout d'un coup_ **

**_Sacha_ ** **_après plusieurs secondes observer il rejoint conan: ohayo kastuochi kun puis je poser une question_ **

**_conan regarder sacha :tu es qui pour mon nichan toi_ **

**_sacha : oh gomen tu dois être conan kun le jumeau de kastuochi kun je suis satochi chudo ta fratrie ma raconté il m'on sauver avec mon amie  eline chan tes parent  nous permis de rester reposer avec vous ce soir_ **

**_conan p ça explique pourquoi  yachi  dans notre tente il à du laissé  aux invité sa tente:  satochi san pourquoi tu était  besoin d'etre sauver_ **

**_sacha: on était dans une mauvaise situation à cause  de la team rocket   qui on fait des piège  eline chan et moi marchait tranquillement  quand on est tomber dans un piège il son apparu  profiter pour nous voler nos pokemon j'ai pas voulu me laisser faire  je me suis  retrouver   pris par un flet mais ça m’arrête pas pour protéger mes amis les pokemon  et tout les pokemon cette femme ma surpris  avec son nouveau pokemon un ortide qui ma  lancé du para spore puis j'ai pas vraiment de suite  je me  suis réveillé   dans ton campement eline   en les poursuivant d’ailleurs conan kun je voudrais te remercier d'avoir sauver mon pikachu mon riolu   et le pokemon de mon  amie  merci   beaucoup j'ai ben cru   qu'il  allait  vivre l'enfer  dans la main de la  team rocket  grâce à toi   mon pikachu et mon  riolu  candine groupelin  les pokemon  de groupelin vont trés bien merci   de tout coeur_ **

**_conan p c'est pas vraiment moi qui les à sauver  c'est alan  et flarosa   et kids  san  qui les à sauver moi je suis pas  un héros  : eu bestuni   satochi san  je suis soulagé d voir  que tu as pas abandonné tes pokemon dans cet état  maintenant je sais c'est la team rocket qui les à mis dans un tel état que ces pokemon   on retrouver leur dresseur qu'il vont de nouveau bien_ **

**_sacha  :   c'est vrai jamais j'abandonnerais mes amis les pokemon  que soit la team rocket ou les autres voleur de pokemon  je me battrais pour toujours les sauver des mauvais  dresseur  conan kun tu sais pikachu  est mon premier pokemon que soit riolu ou les autre pokemon j'attrape il sont pour moi des  frère et soeur  meilleur mes amis pour la vie   en  s'entraidera toujours  c'est ma mission  je me suis donner de  les protéger même ci j’avoue  sans mes  pokemon  c'est parfois difficile de survivre  face aux adultes  de mauvaise  zone qui  sont prêt à tout pour de l'argent nous maltraiter ou maltraiter les pokemon je me sens pas force  de laisser de faire  de tel chose horrible aux pokemon  sans rien c'est pourquoi je veut devenir detective pokemon  que je voyage avec mes pokemon c'est pour faire justice  aux pokemon  arrête les voleur de pokemon arrêter les mauvaise personne qui maltraite les pokemon qui utilise les pokemon à des fins malhonnête et égoïste  sauve le plus de pokemon possible des mains de ces mauvais dresseur  on ma dit ut es aussi un detective c'est vrai_ **

**_conan : oui je suis detective c'est que je pensais  parfois je me demande si je suis detective_ **

**_sacha : c'est ce que tu pensais_ **

**_conan un ton triste : moi j'ai toujours voulu être une grand détective   mais depuis  un certain temps  j me sis retrouver dans des situation effrayant  qui souvent fais peur à ma famille mes amis ma  maman  je vois bien  elle s'inquiète pour moi  même ci elle est doué pour me le cacher  je sais  chaque fois je me fais kidnapper  ou je suis disparu  elle doit  être inquiète  de plus me voir   à cause de criminelle  comme la team rocket  mon jumeaux   lui il   à pas arrêté de me reprocher  d'etre trop gentille avec les gens même ceux qui ne mérite aps ma gentillesse depuis certaine affaire je vois les adultes qui parais gentille cool  avec les enfant s mais avec des personne adultes il se font du mal il laisse la colère les guider vers la vengeance au point d'oublier ce que eux m^me dise aux enfant quand on se dispute avec nos amis moi je voudrais   comprendre pourquoi les adultes  oublie ce qui nous interdis pourquoi il franchisse les limite que nous avons  pas droit de franchir et eux le fait pourquoi leur dissoute doit finir par des   meurtre des vengeance qui fais mal  souffrir  pourquoi il ne se reconsilie pas  pourquoi il  ne vit pas ensemble comme des meilleur amis  comme nous les enfants fait   avec nos amis quand je vois ça j'ai envie de faire  les adultes  fasse la paix entre eux  il s'entende mieux c'est difficile  de pourvoir le faire les adultes    beaucoup d'entre eux n'écoute pas les enfant pense on ne  fais que dire des bêtises    parfois j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber   de faire  ma vie d'enfant  mais  ne même temps j'ai pas  envie d'abandonner  voir ce qui m'entoure   agir comme il le font comme mes parents il s'aime  mais  souvent ce dispute j'ai peur devoir mon papa   un jour    sous la colère    ou ma maman  il tue l'autre  mes nichan mes neechan  et moi on grandi  dans al justice  un jours si  il sont si colère il dépasse les limite comme les autres   adulte il  qui on laissé leur colère à la franchir des limites  que vase passe pour nous j'aimerais beaucoup  changer  le monde des adulte faire un monde meilleur sans dispute des adultes   comme avec nos amis  ou nos pokemon en vie tous dans la paix avant l'arrivé de pikachu  dans ma vie   je me suis souvent disputer avec ma fratrie ou mes amis  pikachu est arrivé  comme ma petite soue r  le bébé  elle sait save  faire  régner la paix  contrairement à neechan pikachu  pour faire régner la paix   entre nous  elle nous lance des décharge   petite et mignon  quand elle  nous parle en pikachu  j'ai sentiment elle veut nous dire quelque chose    pour nous faire comprendre ce qu'elle veut  on à droit   aux décharge pikachu  n'aime pas les dispute maman pense pikachu est un ange qui ma à été envoyé pour me rappeler   dans une fratrie nous somme une équipe    on dit pas être en guerre  que ma fratrie sont  aussi sont mes meilleure amis on à tous le même sang qui coule en  nous  que nous soyons de la famille ou des amis ou autre  on est tous des humain on est lié on à besoin de l'un et l'autre comme les pokemon on besoin de nous et des humain qui on besoin de pokemon   on doit être amis avec un sourire   dans la paix  entre fratrie entre famille entre amis   entre humain  c'est vrai   être detective qui fais justice o pas être detective en certaine affaire tel est la question je me pose quand je suis promis devenir le meilleur detective qui va aider les adultes les humains les enfants les animaux les pokemon  vivre en paix ensemble_ **

**_sacha  regarde les étoile : je te comprend moi aussi je pose souvent la question être detective pokemon pour faire justice   aux pokemon aux dresseur comme moi qui voit des voleur des méchant maltraiter les  pokemon pour se faire de l'argent  rendre les pokemon  malheureux les faire souffrir  j'ai aussi envie parfois d'abandonner d'etre detective pokemon  mais à chaque fois je suis  entrain d'abandonne pikachu me lance une décharge pour remettre mes idée en place quand je suis triste ou   suis malade  bléssé ou j'ai des émotion   je ne peut pas contrôler quand  je me dispute avec mes amis ou avec une personne  sois je serais électrocuter quand je suis trop borné soit pikachu me fais la tete uniquement pour m’énerver il fera exprès de  me faire inquiéter  pour lui  en refusant d’obéir ou fessant ça tete de mule  pikachu trouvera toujours un moyen  de me faire comprendre ce qu'il veut  ou quand je suis mauvais route pikachu est devenu ma force  de pas laisser les méchant faire souffrir les pokemon   de pas abandonner les pokemon de toujours me battre donner de les meilleur  de moi  pour  être un meilleur detective pokemon   conan kun   fesont un pacte sur notre rêve de detective  toi et moi_ **

**_conan : de quellegenre de pactes_ **

**_sacha:  de ne jamais abandonner notre rêve sans avoir donner de notre meilleur  nous battre avec la justice pour faire  le monde   ou les enfants les adultes et les pokemon  soit devenir un monde meilleur ou on va retrouver la paix on va tout faire pour changer  notre avenir   avec la justice on sera tous amis  heureux de vivre en paix sans   dispute sans  maltraitance  avec respect et amitié  ça sera notre pacte de notre rêve de devenir meilleur detective tu en pense quoi_ **

**_conan: un pacte comme ça  ferais réfléchir mais  je suis d'accord avec toi  que si on met notre volonté et notre coeur  notre fois en la justice   on peut  réaliser  ce pactes  ça me va  fesont  le pacte_ **

**_sacha propose la main  de l'amitié  avec un sourire amicale :alors soyons amis  et partenaire pour faire notre rêves  commun   devenir  réalité   être les meilleur détectives moi c'est satochi  chudo detective pokemon  enchanté devenir ton ami_ **

**_conan serre la main de sacha moi c'est conan  edogawa detective junior    enchanté de te connaitre mon ami satochi  detective pokemon et devenir ton partenaire de la justice detective pokemon_ **

**_sacha : moi aussi je suis ravi de devenir ton partenaire de la justice detective junior_ **

**_conan: satochi kun tu as dit tu voyage   ou tu va  avec tes pokemon et on amie_ **

**_sacha  : on va à Tokyo  rencontrer un ami   du professeur chen qui  ma recommandé de rencontrer il parais il pourrais m'aider  pour un problème_ **

**_conan :  tu sait j'habite à Tokyo  si vous voulez veut    repart avec nous on rentre à Tokyo aujourd’hui on peut vous deposer_ **

**_sacha   :mais tu sais je dois passer d'abord au centre pokemon   puis eline  veut passer à un endroit il parais il  des  spectacle artiste pokemon  font des spectacles  elle à envie d'aller voir c'est quoi_ **

**_conan  : un endroit il à des spectacle pokemon  sur Tokyo  alors je pense nichan peut vous aider il sait tout sur les lieux pokemon on peut s'amuser avec ,nos pokemon_ **

**_sacha  : ton nichan  en dirais il  adore les pokemon_ **

**_conan : oui un vrai fan pokemon  nichan  rêve d'etre un  grand acteur aventurier pokemon c'est lui qui à eu l'idée de faire  adopter on pikachu bien que pikachu semblais deja vouloir  m'accompagner partout_ **

**_sacha : comment ut as eu pikachu  conan kun_ **

**_conan : pikachu est  venu la première fois j'était avec mes amis mon frère  on jouais un jeux  de chasse au trésor pendant un camping avec mon parrain mais j'ai eu la surprise que notre jeu  à nous  allait  avoir concurrence  sur le trésor sauf que le trésor eux cherche  à rapport avec un braquage   de banque il date de  15 ans il voulais retrouver leur magot le hasard voulu   que la notre carte  désigné le trésor   fut même endroit  que eux avais caché  leur trésor presque le même cachette mais eu  penser on veut leur butin moi pour défendre mes amis   j’ai fais diversion il se son pris à moi pichu  est venu avec ces amis il   m'on sauver après pichu ma suivit  plusieurs jour  est passé je me suis rendu compte partout ou je vais il était la m'observer   quand j’ai des problème il se montre mes amis ma fratrie et d'autre essayé de l'attraper   il à  pas se laissé faire    il renvoi toutes poke balle qui lui on été lancé mon frère ma dit pichu me suit_ **

**_sacha : pichu  à du  voir quelque chose en toi qui l'interesse   demo comment tu as fais pour l'attrapper_ **

**_conan : je ne l'es pas attraper  je l'es eu en cadeau anniversaire_ **

**_sacha : hein  tu veut dire  que quelqu’un ta offert pichu qui te suit depuis votre première rencontre_ **

**_conan : oui   nichan et moi on fête notre anniversaire   on à déballer nos cadeau j'ai trouver pichu dans une boite  avec son ruban au cou au début je pensait c'est une peluche  jouet de pichu que on ma donné  j'ai penser nichan   voulu me faire  changer d'avis pour me faire adopter un pokemon  je sais pas pourquoi   mais on c'est regarder dans les yeux pichu était si mignon avec son ruban rouge  son sourire si doux que  j'ai décider de l'adopter  et depuis pichu  est devenu mon pokemon  qui à évouler en pikachu_ **

**_sacha  :  war  tu as craquer pour sa  frimousse  c'est vrai pichu est la forme évoluer de pikachu moi  aussi la première fois j’ai vu pikachu  il était  trop mignon  il ma été impossible de pas devenir son ami je l'es choisit  mais mon pikachu  à pas voulu m’obéir malgré j'était gentille je  lui  montre je suis son ami puis après un jours   les  rapasdepique l'on  attaquer   pikachu avais deja été toucher par leur attaque  même ci il était plus nombreux que pikachu j'ai pas hésité  j'ai  protéger pikachu  quand  moi je me suis retrouve mauvais position  deux issus la je vais tomber mourir  ou affronter ces oiseaux  j'ai choisir de les affronter   avec  tout ce qui se passe dans les main  pour me défendre puis j'ai vu pikachu leur donner des puissante décharge qui les à tous fais fuir puis pikachu  me faire un câlin j’ai senti mon pikachu avais peur   de  me voir blesser plus   puis  depuis ce jour pikachu et moi on  est devenu les meilleur amis  on se protège l'un et l'autre comme et toi et on pikachu    on peu dire   on à eu un coup de foudre à leur frimousse    puis avec mon  pikachu j'ai du succès avec les  jolies filles quand elle voit pikachu  elle  se jette dessus pour lui faire un_ ** **_câlin à croire pikachu  est vraiment  trop mignon  que soit pour garçon ou fille   personne ne résiste à la frimousse pikachu_ **

**_conan  : je crois tu as raison   celui qui arrive à résister à sa frimousse  de pikachu  doit avoir du caractère comme pikachu  moi pikachu  depuis notre première rencontre  je trouve avec moi trés protecteur prie que mes nichan  je trouve aussi intelligent que moi   nichan dit pikachu aussi est un grand un timide   que c'est pour ça elle lance des attaque uniquement pour pas on l'approche_ ** **_mais ceux qui ne fais pas confiance pikachu lance se attaque mais ceux qui sont gentille fais des câlin accepte les caresses de jouer avec eux_ **

**_sacha : ton pikachu n'aime pas ton jumeau j'ai vu kastuochi kun se faire prendre une décharge_ **

**_conan amuser : kastuochi c'est particulier il à tendance à m'énerver avec son coté commandant j'ai dit à pikachu de lui rappeler à l'ordre  de temps en temps mais uniquement pour lui faire  chier mais pikachu sait  très bien c'est interdit  de  lancé des décharge  sans autorisation surtout sur ma fratrie j'ai  mes petites soeur   surtout  la casse oreille je lui interdit de électrocuter  et de pas  lancé  déchargé  sur  ma fratrie sans permission parfois kastuochi  j'ai pas besoin de lui dire de faire sur lui elle fais  à chaque fois kastu l'énerve  comme l’autre jour nichan voulais  filmer   il insisté alors  pikachu la fais comprendre ces non uniquement  non tu fais pas changé d'avis facile  pikachu mais si non pikachu et lui s'entend trés bien    il peut lui demander de lancé des attaque pikachu va l'obeir pikachu obéit  câline joue avec tout ma fratrie  c'est une des règle que je lui imposer    tu peut faire ton mauvais caractère avec qui tu veut mais tu touche pas à ma famille surtout ma fratrie_ **

**_sacha : je vois   demo ton pikachu il fais sur ton pére  aussi des décharge_ **

**_conan : ça c'est parce que  je pense pichu n'aime pas mon papa  du moins  elle fais pas confiance à papa j'ignore pourquoi mais ce que je sais  au début papa à reçu à chaque fois il m'approche  trop prêt de moi mais  depuis papa esquive ces attaque   ça  énerver pikachu   qui n'aime pas raté ces cible connaissant pikachu  il lui lancerais tout ces décharge jusque il le touche mais   j’ai du lui apprendre à se contrôler du coup elle essaye une fois mais aux étranger tu en reçoit jusque soit victoire sur eux_ **

**_sacha: conan kun tu aime regarder les étoiles n'est ce pas_ **

**_conan : oui c'est beau  de voir toute ces étoile brille que je me lasserais  pas d'observer c'est pour ça j'adore camper parce que au camping on le voit bien plus que que ceux je vois en ville quand je campe  je les vois trés brillante quand je suis à Tokyo j’ai l'impression elle ne brille pas beaucoup satochi  san comment tu dors avec tes pokemon  quand tu voyage_ **

**_sacha :   avec mes pokemon   mes amis que  je suis à rencontrer pendant le voyage   on va souvent dormir au camping  ou  si possible à un centre Pokemon parfois des gens  gentille   m'accueille  par un jour de pluie nous permet de dormi chez eux ou se trouve un abris  sure le plus proche  moi aussi j'aime voir les étoile j'aime beaucoup faire du camping avec mes pokemon découvrir plein de chose c'est vraiment  cool de vivre tant d'aventure amusant mais seulement quand la team rocket  et ces bandit  ne cherche pas voler mon pikachu ou faire du mal aux pokemon d'une façon ou une autre  le voyage  avec mes amis  et mes pokemon   mon voyage est super génial et trés amusant conan  kun tu  as déjà penser tu  pourrais t'amuser avec ton pikachu  si tu  fait  ton voyage pokemon pour te faire des amis pokemon_ **

**_conan : si j'ai déjà penser mes  frères me la demander pour on le fais mais papa à dit nous somme pas encore prêt pour ce genre voyage puis  avec mes amis et es frère  on à décider  de faire tous ensemble notre voyage pokemon en même temps_ **

**_sacha: un voyage entre amis c'est toujours plus amusant  que de le faire tout seul  si un jour tu commence ton voyage   tiens moi au curant   je viendrais vous  aider  à découvrir et vous faire es amis_ **

**_conan : ok   satochi  san tu me racontera tes voyage pokemon_ **

**_sacha : oui  on va se raconter nos aventure_ **

**_yukiko  derrière les garçon  avec sa dernière :  les garçon   vous etes censé dormir à cette heure ci pas de parler aventure_ **

**_conan regarde derrière lui: okassa  on parle juste des aventure pokemon pourquoi neechan ne dort pas_ **

**_yukiko :  ta soeur fais les dent  ça l’empêche de dormir   et vous deux pourquoi vous etes pas au lits_ **

**_sacha : moi perdu  mon sommeil  quand   je me suis retrouver affronter la team rocket  qui  voulais voler pikachu   heureusement pikachu dort avec riolu tranquilement je susis venu regarde les étoiles_ **

**_conan : satochi san   tu fais des cauchemar de la  team roket  vole ton pikachu_ **

**_sacha : ou ça m'arrive parfois quand  j'ai   vu  il essaye de prendre mon pikachu l'emmener loin de moi alors ça me stresse après  je me réveille j'ai réaliser pikachu va bien  il est en pleine forme  qui dort comme un bébé alors  pour ne pas le réveillé je viens  regarder les étoile_ **

**_conan : moi aussi  depuis j'ai mon pikachu j'ai peur que on nous sépare quand il est dans mes rêve je vois tout ces mauvais personne  lui faire du mal sous mes yeux et je suis  être coincé m'oblige à regarder  pikachu  ou ma famille  souffrir je me réveille mon coeur bat trés vite après je  vois pikachu est toujours trop mignon  endormis  il respire il vont  bien  je me dit  c'est juste un mauvais rêve qui doit pas se réaliser_ **

**_sacha :  tout  fait d'accord ça doit pas  se réaliser on va pas se laissé faire  facilement on va tenir tete à ces mauvaise personne faire du mal aux pokemon ou entre humain  sans se battre à fond pour faire la paix  tu es d'accord conan un_ **

**_conan et sacha  se la tape amuser  :  je suis d'accord  satochi san tu as raison on est detective on va pas laisse gagner les méchant  facilement  on va protéger nos pikachu  et notre  entourage de ces mauvaise personne  on sera les meilleur   detective  qui leur fais barrière_ **

**_satochi : bien dit conan kun on est les meilleur detective_ **

**_yukiko chuchote à sa fille : en dirais  bien ton  grand frère à  fait un nouveau  meilleur ami_ **

**_conan  regarde sa mère  : okassa tu crois en pourra déposer satochi à Tokyo  plus tard_ **

**_yukiko :  satochi kun tu va à Tokyo  ou aller vous_ **

**_sacha :hai  yukiko san on va à Tokyo on va d'abord dans un centre pokemon  puis ensuite on va voir un amis du professeur chen_ **

**_yukiko : bien sur on peut vous déposer au centre pokemon_ **

 


	4. Camps Pokeland

**_chapitre 3 partit 1_**

**_quelque jours passé conan est de retour sur  Tokyo  sacha et serena eux aussi sont sur Tokyo il joue les touriste  visiter Tokyo sans savoirs  il vont se rencontre de nouveau  au même endroit pour des vacance avec des nouveaux amis et leur  amis  dans  un camps de vacance Pokemon_ **

**_1 Semaine passé  c'est un mercredi soir  chez les kudou_ **

**_dans le salon  ou les enfants font leur activité_ **

**_conan qui à regarde le courrier remit à sa famille : yachi nichan tiens c'est pour toi_ **

**_yachiko  prend son courrier :aligata nichan_ **

**_sayuki  qui fais un dessin : nichan il y à du courrier pour moi_ **

**_conan  donne à sa soeur son courrier:oui tu as deux  jolie enveloppe  pour toi neechan_ **

**_sayuki  contente : yatta j'ai du courrier  aligata nichan_ **

**_kastuochi : hé nichan est ce que c'est arrivé  mon courrier_ **

**_conan : non   ce qui reste c'est pour papa  maman  des factures et de la publicité  tu es pas le seul à pas recevoir  du courrier  depuis on déménagé pour vivre ici  chez les parents j'ai pas reçu mon_ **

**_sayuki : conan maman à diton doit faire notre activité_ **

**_conan : encore_ **

**_yachiko : papa à dit  si on fais nos activité   on sera pas puni_ **

**_kastuochi: de tout façon  on à  deja été puni nichan et moi_ **

**_conan  : okassa voici ton courrier  et celui de papa tu lui donnera_ **

**_yukiko prépare les activité  : aligata mon conan  dépose et viens par la tu va donner ça à ta fratrie tu leur dit  d'e m'attendre_ **

**_conan obéît : hai_**

**_yukiko : conan  deux colis est arrivé pour ton frère et toi_ ** **_par livraison je  les mis dans  le bureau de papa  va prendre_ **

**_conan : mais papa veut pas j'entre dans son bureau okassa_ **

**_yukiko  remet le courrier de yusako :  ton papa travaille sur  son bouquin  tu  va profiter pour donner  son courrier et prendre votre colis  et tu ressort allez file dit à papa c'est son tour de faire l_** **_e_ ** **_dîner_ **

**_conan: hai okassa_ **

**_3 min  plus tard_ **

**_conan reviens au salon:avec les colis chuchote :je me demande qui m'envoyer ce colis_ **

**_sayuki :c'est quoi nichan de cadeau_**

**_conan  remis le colis  de kastuochi : non des colis  celui est pour toi kastu  l'autre c'est à moi_ **

**_sayuki : oh  ça l'air  gros ouvrez  vos cois les jumeaux je veut voir je peut l'ouvrir_ **

**_kastuochi : aligata nichan hé du calme   neechan c'est à moi_ **

**_sayuki : je veut vous aider a ouvrir_ **

**_yachiko : nichan  si tu bouge comme tu fais  tu sais pas si ça ce casse leur coll   ça dommage que c'est  pas  ouvert  sans cassé_ **

**_sayuki : oh  moi aussi je veut ouvrir le colis_ **

**_conan assit sur le canapé ouvre son colis : tu es  trop petite neechan_ **

**_yachiko : tu sais pas  en primaire on peu recevoir des colis  c'est normal tu as pas  de colis_ ** **_sayuki croise le bras c'est nul j'ai 6 ans je vais au CP je suis aussi maligne que vous c'est pas juste c'est toujours vous qui reçois des colis moi je reçois seulement des carte d'anniversaire    vous avez droit de faire plein de truc pas moi_ **

**_conan:  neechan  tu as deja les invitation   alors arrête  j'ai mal à la tete de tes plainte_ **

**_kastuochi : hé conan yachiko  laisser tranquille neechan  c'est pas parce que le petit elle peut pas avoir des colis    c'est nul de dire ça   neechan viens  tu va m'aider ouvrir mon colis montrer à ces deux idiot  que  tu sait ouvrir un colis  comme une grande_ **

**_yachiko: te plaint pas si elle casse ton colis nichan_ **

**_conan : pas faute de pas l'avoir_ ** **_prévenu_ **

**_kastuochi : hé gardez vos bêtise pour vous neechan est aussi intelligente que nous tous   nichan sait lire écrire compter mieux que ceux de son age  et je vous ferais remarquer   c'est notre rôle de lui apprendre à faire des chose neechan montre leur comme tu lis bien   lis ça_ **

**_sayuki  contente lis l’expéditeur  : yatta c'est écrit  l'expéditeur  académie de sakura hogara Tokyo destinataire   kastuochi edogawa_ **

**_conan yachiko  kastuochi surpris  : académie sakura hogara_ **

**_kastuochi  déballer son colis   trouver le lettre   et le lis   saute joyeusement   : yatta  yatta il mon dit oui  je suis pris yatta super yatta_ **

**_yusako retient kastuochi : dis donc tu  te calme  to_ **

**_kastuochi trop content  : papa il on dit oui je suis pris_ **

**_yukiko: de qui tu parle  kastuochi qui ta pris_ **

**_conan :  nichan à reçu un colis de l'académie sakura hogara_ **

**_yusako :donne moi cette lettre_ **

**_sayuki  : c'est quoi l’académie_** **_sakura hogara_ **

**_kastuochi : neechan l’académie sakura   hogara est une  grande école  qui accepte les pokemon en plus  des cours   tu apprend tout les métier pokemon que tu veut moi j'ai participer à un concour   pour  y entrer   seulement  sur les sélection je suis sélectionné pour le camps  de vacance   des prochaine vacance  qui appelle le camps pokeland  je vais pouvoir  voir plein  de pokemon voir les super dresseur artiste pokemon  faire les spectacle c'est trop cool je vais pourvoir faire  mes vacance à la meilleure académie pokemon_**

**_sayuki :moi aussi j'ai envie de voir   les pokemon_ **

**_yachiko: trop  de la chance tu va aller voir les pokemon  dommage tu soit le seul sélectionne_ **

**_kastuochi : pas grave  je vous raconterais tout_ **

**_yusako :kastuochi   tu veut vraiment aller à ce camps de vacance_ **

**_kastuochi : oui papa  c'est le rêve de ma vie   c'est vraiment trés difficile d y entrer    il prend seulement sur les sélection les place sont trés rare en plus il aura des grand chercheur scientifique pokemon  des  génie  des champion d’arène  si te plait laisse moi y aller   c'est mon plus grand rêve  de visiter une célèbre académie pokemon  si vous plait okassa otossa laissez moi y aller au  camps pokeland_ **

**_conan p lui quand il veut un truc il lâche pas prise_ **

**_yusako  :tu as bien lu la lettre au moins   je doute tu  envie d'aller  la bas   sachant ce qui va attendre_ **

**_kastuochi : mais il on dit oui je comprend pas c'est le camps pokeland_ **

**_yusako : si tu accepte d'aller la bas tu devra  dormir sur place jusque à la fin du camps   qui dire tout les vacance  c'est obligatoire camps est colonie_ **

**_conan yachiko  souris sournois :  une colonie  tu reste enfermer  en  prison pour  toute les vacance_ **

**_kastuochi  entendu ces frère  content est tout cassé d'un coups  devenu tristement :  dormir la bas   je pensais  je peut rentrer  à la maison ça à l'air cool  cet endroit   c'est  il s'enfuit  en colère_ **

**_yukiko  suit son   fils  kastuochi_ **

**_conan et yachiko amuser secrètement  : il ira  pas à l’académie sakura  hogara_ **

**_yusako derrière ses fils  :mfm  mfm mfm_ **

**_conan yachiko  palis regarder leur père nerveusement   : otossa_ **

**_yusako : vous deux ça vous  amuse   de faire peur à votre frère_ **

**_yachiko : c'est une blague otossa  et c'est l'idée de conan   c'est lui qui à dit de lui dire ça_ **

**_conan p l'autre   il me fais des ennuie  : c'est pas vrai  j'ai jamais dit ça  puis 'abord je sais pas  ce  académie  nichan voulais aller   c'est toi et nichan  et fan de pokemon  pas moi_ **

**_yusako : rigoler  bien   je vous garanti vos vacances   on verra bien qui rigole ra   rappeler vous c'est vendredi les vacance arrive  le programme je vous concocter  sera aussi amusant pour vous deux   yachiko  tu viens avec moi dans la cuisine   toi conan  tu peut dire adieu à la télé pour toutes vacance tu avais deja été prévenu_ **

**_conan bouder pris son paquet de colis  monter  dans sa chambre marmonner : c'est pas juste  c'est toujours moi qui es puni  alors j'ai rien fais plus ce que c'est comme je vais la ou personne me fera problème il en à marre  de vous etes injustes   nichan il est pas puni moi je suis toujours puni pour vous  c'est trop nul_ **

**_plus tard conan  c'est endormis dans sa chambre   kastuochi  était  assit  en pyjama à sa fenêtre regard les étoile  avec alan  tristement   yusako   conseille son fils_ **

**_kastuochi  assit à sa fenêtre tenais la lettre : mon alan  tu sais aujourd’hui j'ai reçu  un colis il avais dedans une réponse à un concour j'ai participer il y à plusieurs semaines je suis invité  pour les vacance   tu pourrais venir  avec moi mai en même temps_ **

**_scorplan sur la tete de kastuochi : scor plane_ **

**_kastuochi: regarde son frère  dormir avec pikachu  alan si je vais la bas je soit accepter le règlement  du camps  les places sont  trés rare  tu peut aller uniquement sur sélection  je suis parmi les sélectionné   ce qui est cool  mais voila mon problème  je dois  accepter  de aller ou pas aller   qu'est que tu en pense  mon alan  si je vais la bas je réalise mon rêve mais avec  cet règles qui est pas ce que je prefere le plus  en même temps  si je vais pas jamais   j'aurais  la chance  de voir  des personne cool_ **

**_yusako : tu sait  tu si tu as  vraiment envie de réaliser ton rêve   alors  va  y    tu sais que  même maman  et moi  et fratrie  sera pas avec toi  tu pourra compter sur alan pour  te protéger et vieller sur toi_ **

**_kastuochi : mais  si je vais la bas je dois dormir tout les vacance   je verrais pas nicha   qui va veiller sur lui avec son club   il lui fais que des ennuie_ **

**_yusako  kastuochi ne t’inquiète pas pour ton frère je suis la je viellerais sur lui et ces amis  je  veillerais il fasse pas de bêtise  tu dois pas  te soucier de  ce genre de chose  c’est pas ton rôle  amis  tu peut de soucier de ta fratrie la question  est  de ce que tu veut vraiment  faire pour tes vacances   veiller sur ton nichan ou aller réaliser ton rêve  tu la dit toi même ces place sont trés rare que sur sélection c'est un chance unique  à pas rater dans ta vie  si tu laisse passer des occasion comme ceci tu va le regretter tout ta vie    je sais  tu as peur  que ce tu as vécu  recommence mais  rappelle toi   ton premier jour à l'école l'année dernière   tu étai t pas prêt  pour  intégrer l'école pourtant  tu as réussi à surmonter   ta peur   tu as réussi   à te faire des amis   tu ma dit papa c'est la première fois je vois une école  ou sont  le enfant de couleur  il à des jeux comme à la maison  les enfants parle  à tout les enfants il fessait comme maman et neechan il sont content  je veut  voir  l'aventure  de mes nichan je veut oublier l'école triste aller à l'école content  tu te souviens ce que tu as dit  à sensei_ **

**_kastuochi : que je veut être un aventurier courageux plus avoir peur de tout le monde je veut  être petit garçon un  enfant normal comme nichan  et neechan  je veut aussi me faire des amis   pour vivre l'aventure  m'amuser comme tout les enfants otossa tu crois je dois aller au campa de vacance_ **

**_yusako  : kastu tu doit  faire ton choix avec ton coeur  la lettre dit  le camps commence lundi   que si tu présente  pas   ta place sera donne  à un autre enfant mais i tu te présente  tu passera tout en vacance au camps pokeland  ou tu pourrais vivre des aventure  tu es le seul à décider si tu veut aller  ou pas   alors je te propose  de prendre tout temps  de réfléchir  pendant toute la semaine  vendredi soir  tu me dira si tu veut aller  ou pas  aller  réaliser ton rêve si tu veut aller on va t'aider à préparer tout ce qu'il te faut pour passer de bonne vacance ou je suis sur su  t'amusera   si tu veut pas réaliser ton rêve je comprend on réessayerais quand tu te sentira prêt  pour vivre ce genre d'aventure maman et moi on va t'aider à te préparé que soit pour c'est vacance ou la prochaine fois on fera tout de notre possible pour tu réalise tes rêves pour tu prend confiance pour toi  tu sais on veillera toujours  sur toi et tes frère et soeur   que de soit de prêt ou de loin  on sera la pour encourager dans  tes projet à réaliser  mais  n'oublis pas  pour faire un choix d'écouter ton coeur   d'accord mon grand_**

**_kastuochi :hai otossa  aligata_ **

**_yusako :pourquoi tu me remercie_ **

**_kastuochi  : parce que  tu ma donner de conseil_ **

**_yusako :  c'est mon travail de te conseiller   tout comme  je dois  t'éduquer  t'apprendre te protéger  t'aimer orienter sur beaucoup de chose en tant que ton papa je dois veiller sur ma famille  rien leur arrive tout faire pour vous soyez heureux   si il faut   vous réaliser  quel que rêve pour vous soyez heureux  alors c'est mon travail   de faire mon possible pour ma famille  reste heureux   et maintenant  il est l'heure pour un aventurier et son ami alan de rejoindre son lit demain il à école_ **

**_kastuochi: ho je suis pas fatigué otossa_ **

**_yusako  :mais si tu veut être en pleine forme pour faire ton choix  tu dois bien manger bien dormir  équilibré t'aidera faire ton choix c'est aussi important pour rester en bonne santé_ **

**_kastuochi  va dans on lit avec alan :  mon alan dommage je tu peut pas venir  avec nous  on s'amuserais bien ensemble à  l'école seulement   alan pouvais venir  à l'école avec moi  tu sais papa  je voudrais visiter l’académie   c'est un grande école   pour dresseur pokemon j'ai entendu il des club de de sport  on peut même faire du bricolage  et d'autre truc pendant les cour il à la  matière général et  les cours avec des activité on peut faire avec nos pokemon c'est pour ça  je voulais aller mais je savais pas  c'est une  académie pension pour dresseur   je sais il à beaucoup d'école pour dresseur pokemon  si on  doit changer d'école un jour   tu peut m'inscrire dans une école qui accepte les pokemon  peut être que je pourrais à la maison après l'école  en même je pourrais étudier si te allait papa_ **

**_yusako :  je te promet rien   en verra  je vais me renseigner si je trouve une école comme  ta description je te dirais  si il à des école comme tu parle  sans pensionnat  sur Tokyo   si non  ça pourrais devenir possible quand tu sera prêt  je sais que la pension  te rappelle pas de bon souvenir  à cause de ton ancien école mais tu sait il existe de pensionnat  que soit pour l'écoles ou pour les vacances scolaire   ou tu peut  t'amuser sourire   te faire plein d'amis  partir à l'aventure_ **

**_kastuochi : c'est vrai papa ça existe comme quoi_ **

**_yusako :moi aussi quand j'était petit j'aimais pas du tout  l'idée de la pension mon papa  ma inscrit dans une colonie de vacance un jour avec ma fratrie  parce que lui il allait travailler pendant les vacances  je me souviens encore  de ma toute  première fois je dormais dans une colonie loin de mon papa mes frères  sœurs et moi on avais pas la même chambre j'avais l'age de sayu j'était deja en CP mes frère et soeur avais l'habitude de  dormir dans une colonie la colonie ou  on allais passer nos vacances  c'est à partir du primaire   du CP  au collège   moi dans ma chambre j'avais 5 colocataire mais il existe des pension tu as droit  plus ou moins tout dépend des place il prend dans ces colonie  j'ai appris  plein de chose  j'ai aussi compris  je pourrais m'amuser  faire plein d'amis plein d'aventure_ **

**_kastuochi : qu'est qui c'est passé à ta première colonie papa_ **

**_yusako:  la première fois je suis allé  je voulais  pas rester   je crois j'avais l'age de ta soeur puis après que c'est amusant  dans la chambre il plein de colocataire d mon age   on pouvais parler  faire des bataille d'oreiller on est était nourrit  petit déjeuner dîner  avec les  2 goûters  on à fais des sortit on à même eu droit de faire du camping on avais aussi pris le bateau pour visiter une  il e ou il à une réserve d'animaux ce que on frère ma soeur prefere c'est les fête  chaque jour il à un thème  qui rendais les fête amusant parfois  on fêtait  les anniversaires des enfant  parfois il à eux  des enfant d'age différent né le même jour  mais pas même année  qui fêtait leur anniversaire  les moniteur les avais même laissé  faire ensemble un thème pour leur anniversaire pour faire une grande fête anniversaire  s'il à des petit on commence par eux  on finissait par les grand on allais  faire du ski  u à la mer  selon les vacance  on fais d sport des atelier avec plein d'activité  la veille   du dernier jour  rentre chez nous il  avais  eu une grande fête ou tout les groupe montrait quelque chose une danse ou une chorale ou spectacle  une poésie   tout ce qui avais appris  à faire   pendant la colonie le dernier jour les parents viens nous chercher  d'autre repartait  en bus  d'autre on pris le train ou l'avion mais il avais tous  être joyeux bonne humeur en même temps triste de dire sayonara à ces amis  quand  papa venu nous chercher j'était un peu triste j'avais tellement  amuser   que j'avais oublier papa me manquais mais quand je l'es vu j'était trés content il soit la quand on lui raconter tout ce que on à fait il ma dit   les amis et les souvenir  que je me fais  ça restera ici  c'est normal la première grande  aventure sans les parents c'est effrayant on est aps habitué mais quand on essaye on sait  si on aime ou pas c'est ça grandir c'est de vivre des aventures  comme pour ton premier camping  c'est une grande aventure  à l’extérieur  sauf la colonie c'était la grande aventure  de l'intérieur  pour  grandir   et devenir un adulte faut savoir  vivre des aventures nouvelle  qui te fera des souvenir   tu pourra raconter à tes enfant  quand il vivront leur propre aventure la moral  il raison plus je grandissait je vivais de nouvelle chose   que le petit sont trop jeune à faire mais pas les grand  que je devais attendre avoir  les ages autorisé tu sait   tout ce que tu vie comme aventure aujourd’hui il aura pas que des mauvais souvenir tu fais aussi des bon souvenir  que tu soit avec nous ou sans  avec ta fratrie avec alan  ou tes amis tu fera forcément   des bon ou mauvais souvenir ce que on appelle expérience inoubliable  que tu peut être fier de vivre  tout ce qui compte dans chaque aventure c'est apprendre à s'amuser se détendre profiter  de ce qui t'entoure avec sourire tu es libre tu as droit faire ce que tu veut  sourire te faire des amis t'amuser découvrir de nouvelle chose sans dépasser les limite pour les vacance que tu aille au camp de vacance ou pas pendant les vacance tu vivra forcément des aventure de nouvelle chose avec alan   ta fratrie  tes amis  ce qui t'entoure_ **

**_conan qui  fais semblant dormir écouter sans père p  tout dépend de souvenir  que on se fais tu serais fier  de leur raconter otossa_**

**_Vendredi soir  dans la chambre des jumeaux_ **

**_conan  sur son lit  lis un livre : kastuo  va y à ton camps  de vacance  c'est l'occasion de faire ton rêve_ **

**_kastuochi qui bricole  : je suis pas sr c'est en bonne idée nichan_ **

**_conan c'est levé  rejoint son frère : non nichan je t'interdit d'abandonner ton rêve pour moi  tu ma dit la dernière fois que si je laisse  mes cauchemar me dominer faire  gagner  cet organisation qui à réussi m'infliger la peur  mais si je  me laisse pas faire  je serais à gagner et eux sera à perdre pouvoir sur moi alors je te retourne ce conseil toi  aussi si tu laisse tes souvenir de cet mauvais expérience à cause de ta famille  d'accueil ta fais vivre dans cet école   tu laisse  eux  te prendre tes propre rêves  nichan à chaque fois  tu était pas prêt  je t'ai vu  tu bat pour arriver à être le meilleur   pour être prêt tu as réussi à  dormir  hors de la maison plus d'une fois tu  as même été camper   tu dormis  sous les étoile avec mon club  tu te souviens ma classe est allé  une semaine en voyage scolaire  pas ta classe l’année dernière on à été sépare 1 semaine  sans se voir à l'école pendant mon voyage scolaire mais je suis revenue  et quand je suis à l’hôpital toi tu peut pas rester   mais  ensuite  on est reuni les vacance dure trois semaine  ton camps de vacance commence lundi  fini le vendredi avant la semaine de l'école  ça ne sera pas notre première séparation j'ai fais plein de jours avec toi séparer à l’hôpital  plus de trois semaine crois moi tu es prêt à vivre ton rêve c'est une chance  unique d'aller voir les champion d’arène  et d'autre professionnel pokemon  voir les pokemon tu as dit tu veut devenir  un acteur aventurier pokemon je suis sur tu va la bas tu verra  des professionnel pour te conseiller si un jour tu veut  être prêt pour faire notre voyage pokemon   alors vas y tu apprendra des tas d chose  qui nous sera utile  pour le voyage pokemon puis pour les vacance beaucoup de nos amis  et cousin ne sont pas la tu  va surement t'ennuie à rester ici  avec moi puis on est  toujours ne contact avec nos portable badge  SMS mail ne t’inquiète pas pour moi va réaliser ton rêve nichan  parce que je veut tu soit pas triste pour les vacance  je veut reste mon frère energie avec suris nichan si tu restes je sent que tu regrettera tu sera malheureux  alors accepte  réalise ton rêve pour que tu soit pas un nichan malheureux une occasion comme ça  c'est super rare tu en aura pas d'autre_ ** **_alors va y fonce pour faire un rêve super rare nichan c'est une super chance à pas rater_ **

**_kastuochi : nichan je_ **

**_conan : c'est un ordre petit frère  si tu veut vraiment on nous laisse faire un voyage pokemon  il faut tu aille au camp de vacance pour apprendre un maximum de chose sur les pokemon ça nous sera utile pour faire notre voyage tu pourra aussi savoir comment on fais pour être acteur aventurier pokemon ce que tu as veut faire plus tard tu pourras apprendre pour moi de renseignement sur les detective pokemon un jour  on fera  réaliser notre métier de rêve  nichan n'abandonne pas ton rêve pour eux  tu peut réussi à les oublier  te faire de souvenir tes propre rêve  des amis pokemon  fais ça pour pour moi nichan_ **

**_kastuochi :euh je suis d'accord nichan  je veut aller  réaliser mon rêve je veut apprendre le maximum de chose sur les pokemon pour nous faire notre propre voyage pokemon je vais aller au camps de vacance je vais me faire des amis  et des amis pokemon   apprendre  sur les acteur aventurier pokemon et sur detective est prêt tout les deux pour vivre des aventure sans eux  e pokemon ensuite on pourra préparer notre voyage ou on va aller  vivre l'aventure  avec alan  et aichuna toi et moi ensemble on réalisera notre plus grand rêve_ **

**_conan :c'est promis nichan  on fera ensemble notre plus grand rêve on va bien  préparation pour notre voyage pokemon prouver à okassa et otossa n est des grand on  est prêt on  est plus des bébés nous somme jumeau  l'un et l'autre on  va vaincre nos cauchemar on va veiller sur l'autre  on a s'entraider pour arriver à réaliser nos rêve  on vivra des aventures   jumeau la prochaine fois tu me préviendra pour si tu as un projet comme ça  on verra si on peut apprendre ensemble des nouvelle   chose  tout on veillant sur l'autre moi aussi te préviendrais si je fais un projet   ensemble on pourra réalise dac nichan_ **

**_yusako  qui observer ces fils   silencieusement p ah shin chan il en à mis du  temps pour comprendre c'est quoi vivre  une aventure  de jumeaux  :   vous allez être content vous allez tous es deux   au camps de vacance avec sayu et yachi  et vos pokemon  en plus ne prime pour la rentré  vous serez tous  à l’académie hogara_ **

**_kastuochi entendu la nouvelle  enlacer son jumeaux joyeusement  puis  câliner son pokemon : aligata nichan je suis trop content on va allé  tous au camps de vacance et à la rentré on va étudier à l’académie  sakura hogara ça veut dire on va connaitre en même temps les chose  que on  pourra aller à l'école pokemon avec nos pokemon aligata otossa   je suis  maintenant trop impatient  de faire cet aventure nichan on va réaliser notre  rêve ensemble c'est super cool   mon alan   tu sais quoi on va  tous aller au camps  de vacance on va vivre plein d'aventure  se faire plein d'amis et plein d'amis pokemon  ensuite on ira ensemble à l'école apprendre plein de chose   pour faire notre voyage pokemon mon alan_ **

**_scorplane   tout joyeux : scor p_ ** **_lane_ **

**_pikachu sur le lit de conan : pikadi pikadi_ **

**_conan va sur son lit chuchote  : oui génial  pour lui soit joyeux  tout le weekend  tu as vu aichuna nichan change d'humeur  plus vite  le temps passe ou je suis coincé enfants_ **

**_aichuna: monter sur l'épaule de conan  pika pika pikachu pika_ **

**_conan: tu as raison vaut mieux le voir  comme ça_ **

**_yusako   : les jumeaux il est tard c'est l'heure  de dormir  pour vous aussi  aichuna chan alan kun c'est heures de dormir_ **

**_kastuochi  qui danse avec son pokemon  soupire  : pff   on est obligé dormir à 21 pour les vacance papa_ **

**_yusako  fais descendre le volet roulant : oui plus  tu dors à bonne heure raisonnable plus tu sera   en plein forme  en plein santé pour vivre  vos aventure_ **

**_conan se couche avec pikachu prêt de lui  : tu ferais mieux de t'habituer en colonie c'est pareil à 21 h  tu   sera sous couvre feule surveillant passera vérifier tout les chambres crois moi soit u sera averti sois puni  lendemain_ **

**_kastuochi  fin par se coucher   alan prêt de lui: j’espère: quand même il sont  pas comme mon ancien école   qui sont aussi jolie que teitan_ **

**_conan : peut être nichan papa comment tu as fais pour inscrire sayu yachi et moi aussi  on à pas été sélectionné_ **

**_yusako  :  vous verrez bien comme l'école sera  pour vous inscrire c'est confidentielle tout ce que vous savoir c'est que  tout est possible  quand on à des bon infos maintenant il est tard  vous devez dormir  faite moins de cauchemar plus de beau rêve bonne nuit les jumeaux_ **

**_conan kastuochi : bonne nuit otossa_ **


	5. camp pokeland

_**chapitre 3 parti 2**_

_Lundi : premier jour_

_yachiko  dans la voiture regarder ça nichan  par en dirais c'est un chateau_

_sayuki devant  : c'est kawaii  nichan tu crois il à des princesse dedans_

_conan : ça m'étonnerais il à des princesse neechan ça doit juste un simple  chateau  habité par quelqu’un_

_kastuochi assit   derrière kiyuka le chateau  :papa  tu as dit on  va pas être en retard pourquoi on passe devant un chateau on c'est perdu_

_yusako  conduit : non nous somme presque arrivé  nous somme sur la bonne route j'ai suivit la carte tu am donner  il à pas d'autre route  que celui j'ai pris_

_yukiko  à l'avant  : mon  kastu d’après ce que tu  as dit  de l’académie  est  une  grande école pensionnat cet emplacement  est assez grande pour faire une académie  pour accueillir leur éléves  et fasse leur programme_ _les  d’après le prospectus le dortoir   peut accueillir 100 éléves à 300 éléves de la maternelle au CM2  et que  pas seulement de enfant de Tokyo  mais d'autre région  d'autre villes même des  enfants pays étranger_

_les   garçons: hein_

_yusako ralenti par embouteillage de bus  regarder devant moi   il y à  embouteillage de  bus  vous voyez  on est sur la bonne route_

_conan:  nichan peut être que le chateau est en fait l’académie   sakura hogara   que c'es pour ça  ressemble à un grand chateau_

_yachiko: ça veut dire on serai les prince   et neechan un princesse dl'école_

_sayuki : yatta  je suis une princesse de l’académie de l'école_

_kiyuka  yatta  yatta  tttata_

_kastuochi nichan neechan vous savez ce que ça veut dire on va être   comme de princesse et prince en plus cool avec des pokemon royal   alan  oli  flarosa aichuna  sont aussi prince et princesse pokemon que nous allons au camps de vacance royale pokemon_

_sayuki  parle à sa poke balle:  yatta  flarosa  tu as entendu tu va être une princesse pokemon  comme moi je suis  une princesse  on va se faire plein d'amis princesse pokemon yatta_

_yachiko: oui  toi et kastuochi ça va être aussi votre première  colonie de vacance  c'est pas comme au centre de loisir   tu as fais neechan  papa et maman ne viens pas te chercher soir   pas avant la fin des  du camps_

_conan : c'est vrai neechan tu pourrais pas   réclame papa et maman   tues sur de vouloir venir_

_sayuki : oui je suis  sur coco nichan en plus miya à dit elle va aussi dans un camp de vacance cet année avec ces frère et soeur   beaucoup de mes amis à dit   vont chez leur grand parents  pendant les vacances c'est vrai c'est la première fois je vais pas chez papi et mamie  je vais comme mes nichan est une grande fille  après je partirais avec mes nichan faire  un voyage pokemon oi  je deviendrai ami avec tout les pokemon comme vous les  nichan_

_kastuochi :miya va dans quel vacance neechan_

_sayuki : je sais pas son papa lui à dit c'est  un camps surprise  que elle va bien s'amuser  se faire plein d'ami  moi aussi je veut faire plein d'amis et m'amuser  je veut voir les pokemon  me faire  des amis pokemon_

_yukiko : les garçons je compte sur vous pour veiller sur votre neechan  qu'elle garde toujours sourire  pendant les vacance  et elle s'amuse_

_yachiko  conan  kastuochi : hai okassa  on te promet de veiller sur neechan_

_15 min plus tard à l'entrée de l'école  au hall au préau chambre_

_une monitrice sur une able prend les nom :  konichiwa je suis   yumi  quel est votre nom mina_

_yachiko devant   conan et sa maman  : konichiwa  yumi san  moi c'est yachiko  edogawa_

_conan: konichiwa yumi san moi c'est conan  et  elle c'est aichuna  mon pikachu  avec mes deux nichan kastuochi   et petit neechan sayuki on viens pour le camps_

_yumi monitrice :   j'ai sur ma liste  yachiko kun  pour toi tu sera dans le groupe bleu ta chambre sera n°123  bâtiment D conan kun et kastuochi kun  dans le groupe jaune votre chambre sera  n° 73 bâtiment C sayuki chan   groupe rouge  chambre 23  bâtiment A vous pouvez vous installer  ensuite  rendez vous dans  le bâtiment bleu qui est le bâtiment générale   dans l'amphithéatre votre moniteur ou monitrice  fera l'appel de votre  groupes à  9  h qui vous conduira dans votre salle  d'accord les garçons_

_yachiko et conan : hai yumi san  aligata yumi san_

_kastuochi avec yusako  sayuki  et kiyuka   devant un  panneau plan:  conan tu as trouver    notre chambre_

_conan:  toi et moi on sera dans le bâtiment c la chambre 73 on est dans le groupe jaune   neechan tu es dans le groupe rouge tu dort dans le bâtiment  A chambre n°20_

_yachiko : papa moi je suis dans le groupe bleu je dons le le bâtiment D n°123_

_kastuochi : hein je pensais on serais ensemble avec yachiko pourquoi on à tous des bâtiment diffèrent pour dormi  papa_

_yukiko : c'est vrai vous avez chacun dors dans un bâtiment différent vous serez tous   à des endroit commune comme l’amphithéâtre la cantine  les  douche  les activités les sortit_

_yusako: il existe différent pension certain pensionnat  met des dortoir pour les  filles seulement des dortoir  pour garçon  seulement certain mette par catégorie d'age   mais  avec des étages filles et  des étages garçon   d'autre prend uniquement un seul sexe   pension fille seulement les garçon  sont interdit   ou une pension  garçon  seulement le fille sont interdit_

_conan : ça veut dire  que neechan et nous on est dans camps  de vacance mixte otossa_

_yusako : oui vous etes dans un camps mixte   vous ferez les même activité  mais  les dortoir  différent comme par exemple_ _sayuki  doit surement aller avec tout les autre petites fille dans un étage  ou un bâtiment pour fille  seulement pour  vous deux les jumeaux  vous  avez  surement été mis dans un groupe de garçon  d'enfant de votre age yachi qui à  été mis dans un bâtiment  surement avec des garçon et  enfants de son age d’après le plan vos dortoir sont dans ce coté  regarder la c'est l'école_

_yachiko vu le bâtiment bleu : et la c'est le grand  bâtiment général  yumi san à dit  après on soit installer on doit aller à l’amphithéâtre dans le bâtiment bleu ou le moniteur fera l'appelle de notre groupe à 9  h_

_kastuochi : c'est quoi un bâtiment général papa_

_yusako :  un bâtiment général c'est la ou vous pouvez trouver des lieux comme à  la cantine bibliothèque  de salle vide  ou réuni les enfants   ou vous ferez des activité  comme informatique ou sport  au gymnase ou à la piscine  il aussi l’amphithéâtre  le dépôt les  les étage administrative comme le bureau directeur_

_yachiko : c'est pour ça il est le plus grand bâtiment de l’académie il mette beaucoup de chose la bas_

_conan : d’après ce plan  il à un  terrain de sport deux parking  deux cour de récré  un jardin un park_

_kastuochi : il aussi  des  terrain  de match  pokemon une arène pokemon un centre pokemon  dans ce coté   demo le park il est  ce qui est  au milieux des bâtiment pourquoi_

_yusako  : le park est en quelle sorte le pont  qui relis tous les bâtiment  entre elle  si tu regarde  biens le park à plusieur  chemin que  c'est aussi installation des jeux d’extérieur   tout en profitant de la nature_

_yukiko : l’académie à fais en sorte vous pouvez avoir ce qui faut pour vous épanouir tout en étudiant   au sein de l'école  après les heure de cours car vous pourrez pas sortir  pour aller  en ville et rentre à la maison alors il on aménage des espace détente pour vous  amusez et vous détendez à l'intérieur  c'est pour cela  que l’académie conseille aux enfants de faire partit d'n club  en dehors de vos heure d'école_

_kastuochi : faire partit d'un club super cool_

_conan : nichan tu as  dit tu as toujours voulu faire ton club  c'est l'occasion de faire ton propre club_

_yachiko : il à raison  tu peut faire  ton propre club kastu_

_kastuochi : je vais créer mon propre club pokemon_

_sayuki : et moi  aussi je veut  faire un club_

_yukiko : oui princesse tu pourras faire un club avec tes amis  vous amuserez bien toi flarosa vous allez faire plein de copine pour jouer à tes jeux préférer_

_sayuki appelle son pokemon: flarosa   rejoint moi on va se faire de nouveaux amis_

_flabébé sort de sa poke balle :  bébé_

_yachiko   appelle  oli : oli  toi aussi  rejoint c'est l'heure de se faire des amis_

_kastuochi  appelle son pokemon : tu entendu   alan  c'est le moment   de nous faire des nouveaux  amis_

_alan et oli  sortir en même temps de leur poke balle : plane  evo evoli_

_conan   caresse la tete de aichuna : tu entendu  aichuna chan c'est l'heure de nous faire des nouveaux  amis pokemon_

_aichuna aime les caresse de son dresseur  : pika pikadi_

_kastuochi :  je sais  je vais appeler mon club les amis pokemon_

_yukiko: un trés jolie nom pour un club  mon kastuochi as trés bien choisit_

_yusako qui à pris les valises et sacs des enfants: mais avant faire ton club allons vous installer  pour vous rendre dans l’amphithéâtre avant l'heure de l'appel   les jumeaux  yachiko n'oubliez pas ce vous avez mis la_

_les garçons : hai  otossa_

_chambre des jumeaux_ _conan  et son frère  était deja  entrain de s'installer sacha misturiko  et d'autre garçon  entrer_

_kastuochi    et son frère on pris l'un lit superposé  prêt  de la fenêtre de droite : nichan tu as vu  il à 8  lit de 4 lit superposé_

_conan  : oui  ça veut dire on aura  colocataire dans la chambre_

_sacha   et pikachu :  ah  enfin je l'es trouver ma chambre on ma donné  c'est pas facile_ _pikachu  : pika_

_conan t kastuochi se retourner vu sacha et pikachu  : ohayo satochi san_

_scorplan  voler su la tete de sacha: scor plane_

_sacha  s'installe prêt de lit de jumeaux cool :  oh alan kun ohayo les jumeaux  conan kun kastuochi kun je vois  à la même chambre on va passer les vacance ensemble  conan kun  je vois tu as emmener aussi ton aichuna chan_

_conan:  oui on reste presque toujours ensemble quand je suis pas  à l'école_

_misturiko  viens d'entre avec son père  : konichiwa conan kun kastuochi kun alan kun  aichuna chan vous aussi  au camps de vacance_

_conan  et jumeaux  : ohayo misturiko kun konichiwa   mistuzo san_

_père_ _de misturiko : konichiwa les jumeaux edogawa kun  je vois  vous serez la vous veillerez bien sur misturiko pour moi les jumeaux pendant les vacances_

_conan  et son frère : hai mistuzo san on va veiller sur misturiko kun_

_3 garçon entrer un moniteur  (un des personnage de kids ): konichiwa_

_Shinji  moniteur   kids  déguisé  : apporter les avalise des pensionnaire : konichiwa mina  je suis shinji  moniteur   du groupe jaune puis je avoir vos nom les enfants_

_les garçons : konichiwa shinji san_

_kastuochi : shinji san moi  c'est kastuochi edogawa voici mon jumeaux  conan  edogawa_

_misturiko :konichiwa shinji san dessus  misturiko tsubaraya_

_sacha : konichiwa  shinji san moi c'est satochi chudo_

_shinji moniteur  :  okaeri  kastuochi ku conan kun misturiko kun satochi un voici  trois  de vos nouveau amis qui va partager votre chambre  présenter vous chikanori kun_

_chikanori:  konichiwa moi c'est chikanori tomita_

_Lorenzo un accent américain  japonnais maîtrisé  : ohayo  moi c'est Lorenzo  Hiraga_

_Alexis : konichiwa  moi c'est Alexis Satoyama_

_hakim  qui viens d'entrer semble perdu un garçon timide: pardon je cherche la chambre  73_

_shinji :  tu la trouver tu doit être  le petit hakim kun_

_hakim : hai  ojissan  je viens d'arriver  je sais parler un peu japonnais mais je sais pas lire le japonnais  on à déménager pour le japon vendredi ma maman ma dit je suis inscrit à l'école hogara  alors je me suis perdu maman   est avec ma soeur    dans un autre_ _bâtiment_

_shinji amicale hakim    hakim kun tu doit pas t’inquiéter ici tu sera  te faire plein d'ami   tu as deja dans ta chambre   des nouveau amis chikanori kun  kastuochi kun  conan  kun Alexis kun misturiko kun satochi kun et Lorenzo kun  il vont tous être tes amis  tu va profiter du camps  de vacance pour voir de belle chose   te faire plein d'amis  moi c'est shinji je suis ton moniteur  du camps tues dans le groupe jaune si tu as besoin d'aide ou quelque chose tu viens me voir  mon travail de veiller sur vous tous  et vous amuser vous fasses plein de nouveaux amis    à la rentré c'est autre chose tu pourras  connaitre ta nouvelle classe  en attendant  tu va t'installer tes affaire tu va choisir un lit   mettre  tes affaire dans l'armoire du numéro du lit que tu as choisit ensuite    tu va venir à l’amphithéâtre ou je vais faire l'appel de votre groupe  tu va voir et t'amuser avec plein d'amis d'accord hakim kun_

_hakim timidement: hai shinji san_

_shinji : les garçon     déposer vos affaire de   dans l’armoire  du  numéro  de votre lit ensuite  aller tous dans amphithéâtre  avec les affaire   pour vos activité  cahier   feutre   et compagnie  tenu spécial qui à été demander  avec un sac à dos et pensez à mettre votre le tee shirt uniforme on vous à remis_

_sacha : shinji san  j'ai ps d'uniforme  'était avec mes amis en voyage   c'est ma mère qui ma dit de venir ici aujourd’hui  je ne savais pas_

_shinji : ceux qui n'on pas d'uniforme  c'est prévue que je vous donne votre uniforme  après l'appel   pour  vos pokemon  et vous  je vous remettrais  des  accessoires  des tee shirt   du camps pour  vous et pour vos pokemon que je vous remettrais avant la visite des lieux   ensuite on commencera les atelier du jours  je précise chaque dortoir est par groupe d'age dans cette chambre c'est  les garçon de 8 /9  ans  uniquement cet étage   des garçon  deux autre  étages   c'est les dortoir  il un étage  ilà  les deux vestiaire  deux douche  des casiers  ou vous mettrez uniquement vos affaire de bain    vetement de jour ou de nuit dans votre panier qui va rester dans votre casier  pour le bain dans chaque  étage il à  une pièce toilette par étage  je vous laisse vous installer  je vous dit à tout l'heur pour l'appel  des groupe jaune il sortit_

_les garçons :_ _hai   shinji san_

_yusako  :  vous avez entendu  les réglés que  votre moniteur à donner  les jumeaux_

_conan et so frère : hai otossa_

_yusako :entre konichiwa  les garçons_

_les garçon : konichiwa ojissan_

_misturiko : conan kun tu sait ayumi chan et haibara san sont aussi ici_

_conan : vraiment  misturiko kun  ayumi chan  maroya chan et haibara san son la_

_misturiko : oui j'ai vu le prof   avec elle  il était avec le grand de nichan avec maroya chan  il sont entrez dans le bâtiment  b_

_conan : soca c'est  pour ça haibara ma dit elle n'est pas la pour les vacance  elle va avec ayumi chan maroya  chan  elle vont   faire les vacance ensemble_

_kastuochi :si je me souviens bien maroya chan à inviter ayumi chan et ai chan  à un camps de vacance  que  elle c'est inscrit mais ça veut dire on va tous être dans le même camps de vacance  que tout ton club les detective junior sont la   nichan_

_conan p  ça signifie  soit le fille nous surveille et on comploter  soit  les filles sont la au hasard avais elle va voir de la jalousie :il semblerais que oui nichan tu sais ce ça veut dire nichan avec nos amie les filles  quand elle nous voir_

_kastuochi rougit se gratte la joue:oh oui  c'est vrai  j'ai faillit oublier   les filles et cet manie   demo c'est cool on va tout se faire des  nouveau amis ensemble  hé satochi san tu as quel age en vrai_

_sacha: j'ai 8 ans  appeler moi seulement  satochi  conan kun kastuochi kun  vu nous somme tous mais  ça vous dit on ferais de combat pokemon entre amis quand on aura l'occasion_

_kastuochi : bonne idée  satochi on fera  des combat pokemon d'amitié   satochi  san misturiko kun   je veut créer un club pokemon  qui s'appelleras   les amis pokemon  vous voulez vous venir   dans mon club_

_satochi : un club pokemon les mais pokemon  : extra  le nom de ton club  je viens_

_misturiko : moi aussi   je viens_

_kastuochi  :  Lorenzo kun Alexis kun  chikanori kun  hakim  kun vous  aussi vous etes inviter dans mon club si ça vous intéresse  de faire partir de mon club  qu il s'appellera  les amis pokemon_

_Lorenzo : tu propose quoi dans ton club_

_kastuochi :  déguisement  des  aventures   se faire de nouvelle amitié faire  du   camping  faire  la fête_

_conan: nichan_ _abrège simple_

_kastuochi : oh gomen je voulais dire dans mon club on est tous amis avec les pokemon on va vivre des aventure entre amis_

_sacha : j'ai jamais fais parti d'un club mais l'aventure j'adore   ça  alors  je suis partant pour   être dans ton club vivre des aventure_

_Alexis :moi aussi j'aime l'aventure  et ton club à l'air cool  je veut bien  être dans ton club_

_chikanori :moi j'ai pas de pokemon mais je voudrais bien  être leur amis et vivre des aventure_

_Lorenzo : je suis sur  on aime tous l'aventure on à envie de venir amis des pokemon que former un club c'est une bonne idée pour vivre des aventure  avec des pokemon  pour l'instant   le club  m'interesse je veut voir_

_kastuochi :  et toi hakim kun   tu as envie  de faire parti t de mon club_

_hakim timide : mais je suis pas sur j'ai jamais fais un club  je connais personne_

_conan : hakim kun  tu sais   je suis sur tes amis te manque tu viens d’emménagé à Tokyo on va passer ensemble nos vacance tu peut dire on deja tes amis moi c'est conan  lui   c'est mon frère kastuochi  lui non plus   il connais personne pour se faire des amis  il veut faire un club il à des amis  avec qui il peut faire des jeux  parler   faire ces passion tu vois mon amie  aichuna  qui est un pikachu   ben  je grâce à mon pikachu e je me fais plein d'amis  parce que c'est pokemon trop mignon qui adore  les faire des amis_ _pas vrai aichuna  va être l'ami de hakim kun_

_aichuna sur l'épaule de conan  : pika pika_

_sacha appelle son deuxième pokemon tu as vu  tout nos nouveaux amis   y compris  hakim kun   tu sais quoi hakim kun  avec les pokemon  tu va bien m'amuser tu va voir il seront tous tes amis  comme pikachu  qui est mon meilleur ami   laisse moi te présenter  riolu mon deuxième meilleur ami riolu  viens  voir les nouveaux amis_

_riolu  sort de sa poke balle : riolu_

_Lorenzo   appelle ces deux pokemon  bulbizarre roucool venez dire bonjour  à nos nouveaux amis_

_bulbizarre   roucool : bulbi bulbizarre_ _roucool_

_Alexis  appelle sa poke balle : toi aussi   arko viens dire bonjour à nos amis_

_arko sort de sa poke balle_ _:  arko_

_misturiko  appelle son pokemon :  scari viens dire bonjour  à tout nos amis_

_scarino  sort de sa poke balle  : scarino_

_conan et kastuochi :  tu as un pokemon misturiko kun_

_misturiko et son pokemon  se font un calin  : oui  papa  me la offert samedi   il à dit comme j'ai de bonne note à l'école  il ma emmener chez une éleveur pokemon qui ma laisser choisir mon pokemon il avais des tas de pokemon mais j'ai choisit scarinoh  pour premier pokemon comme c'est une fille je les appeler scari  devenu a meilleure amie  scari voici  plein  d'amis paris eux mon meilleur mai conan kun avec son pikachu aichuna chan et jumeaux alan et  kastuochi kun_

_conan : c'est vrai scari est trés jolie c'est  un  scarabée   c'est vrai tu adore les insecte_

_misturiko : oui j'ai demander à papa pou mon anniversaire si je peut avoir un pokemon insecte il ma dit   si j'ai des bonne note  je pourrais possible avoir un pokemon insecte_

_papa de misturiko regarder sa montre  suis sorti  : misturiko   c'est presque l'heure  de l'appel je dois y aller allons y_

_misturiko   obéit  pris son sac à dos : hai otossa  viens scari à tout à l'heure les amis_

_scari suit son dresseur_

_les garçons: hai misturiko kun_

_yusako  : vous aussi les garçons  il est temps de tous vous  rendre à l’amphithéâtre pour l'appel   on y va les jumeaux   sortit_

_les garçons : hai_

_conan mis son sac à dos   :  nichan aichuna viens on y va   il sorti  derrière son père_

_kastuochi à mis son sac à dos : allez go alan_ _on se voit à l’amphithéâtre les amis_   

_sacha  mis son sac de voyage dans son armoire  pris son sac à dos  : je viens avec vous les jumeaux_

_les autres garçons pris leur sac  dos  suit  : mois aussi  je viens avec vous les jumeaux_


	6. camps pokeland

**_chapitre 3  partie 3_ **

**__ **

**_plus tard les garçons se sont rendu   dans l’amphithéâtre_** **_avec yusako   qui vont retrouver les filles yachiko yukiko le professeur agasa et quelle que cousin(e)s  avec  leur parent   se retrouve  kaito  fais son  entré spectacle magie  pokemon  présentation de camps d'entré_ **

_ai avec les autre filles   attende misturiko devant l’amphithéâtre: ayumi chan tu es sur    d'avoir vu  misturiko kun   entrer avec son papa  dans le bâtiment en face de notre bâtiment_

_ayumi :oui  je l'es vu    il porte  un  pantalon vert foncé il avis une chemise_

_maroya : mitte   c'es   sayuki chan et flarosa_

_ai  : ce qui veut dire c'est frère sont la_

_ayumi : vous pensez conan  kun est venu au camps_

_maroya : et kastuochi kun  doit aussi être al_

_ai:possible  vos amoureux soit la  vu il sont pas avec yukiko san  je pense il sont en installation_

_sayuki tiens la main de sa maman en poussant  la poussette de sa soeur  vu les filles  : okassa mitte c'est ayumi san  ai san  et maroya san  ohé ayumi san_

_yukiko  : tu as raison le detective girl junior  sont présent  konichiwa  ayumi chan ai chan maroya chan_

_sayuki: ohayo ayumi san ohayo maroya san  ohayo ai san_

_les filles :konichiwa sayuki chan  konichiwa yukiko sensei_

_yukiko  : dite moi les filles avez vous vu mon mari et mes fils_

_aimi : pas encore yukiko sensei_

_maroya: on à vu misturiko  kun entrer dans le bâtiment c on l'attendais ici_

_yachiko   ses cousins  fessant la course :prems  j'ai gagner  je suis plus rapide_

_yukiko : yachi  hidan  hiraoki  vous avez vu les jumeaux_

_hidan hiroaki  :non  pas vu  tante yuki_

_yachiko :papa à dit il va chercher les jumeaux et   les emmené ici   que si on arrive avant eux   on peut deja chercher un place  pour nous asseoir_

_sayuki vu ses cousines: yatta  miyana yuna  vous etes  la_

_miyana enlacer sa  petit cousine   embrasser al tante et cousin  yachi ohayo cousine  ohayo cousin ohayo les amis  ohayo tante yuki_

_yuna enlacer sa cousine :   yatta sayu_

_serena et ses amis  avec d'autre   arriver en courant  :    je cois ne arrivé_

_Flora_ _:  je pense aussi    il à beaucoup de gens qui entre dans  ces deux porte_

_serena : je  vois pas sacha_

_aurore  : ni pikachu  en dirais il son pas arriver_

_ti plouf arriver : câliner par les filles   :ti plouf_

_sayuki et miyana  yuna   on vu ti plouf  venu lui faire un câlin : kawaii  ce pokemon_

_yuna  : tues kawaii tu es doux comme  pokemon tu es quel pokemon_

_ti plouf rougi veut se libirer : plouf_

_aurore  pris son pokemon  :il s'appelle ti plouf c'est un pokemon eau   moi je m'appelle Kaguya   ti  plouf es mon pokemon  mon meilleur ami_

_Flora_ _: ohayo moi c'est miharu voici un des mes pokemon   galifeu_

_galifeu : gali_

_sayuki: je te reconnait tu es eline san_

_serena : oui   c'est moi sayuki chan  ohayo_

_kastuochi et les autre arriver en curant : les amis j'ai trouver l’amphithéâtre kokoni mina_

_sacha  arriver avec les autres pikachu on  es enfin arriver les filles vous etes la_

_pikachu de sacha  :pikadi_

_Flora   oui on est arrivé avant toi_

_serena: satochi tu as perdu ton pari_

_sacha  :mouais   c'est endroit  est un  grand labyrinthe  j'ai eu quelque problème pour trouver ma chambre_

_haut parleur  :  ici le directeur du camps pokeland mina  il est 8 h 45 adultes enfant pokemon   il vous reste 15 min pour vous rendre dans l’amphithéâtre  pour faire l’appelle   des groupes les enfants qui on des pokemon  et les enfants  inscrit les rangé devant trouve des panneau   de  nom de groupe  de leur couleur pour les rangé réservé aux enfant  inscrit du camps pokeland   vous avez droit de laissez sorti tous vos pokemon  pour ceux qui on des pokemon    je rappelle  aux enfants  il est interdit de courir dans l’amphithéâtre des  membres du personnel son vous orienter si vous etes perdu merci et bonne journée_

_yusako  le prof  et  sa soeur  le frére de yukiko :  les  jumeaux les  DJ  sayuki  yachiko les enfants vous pouvez entrez   vous asseoir  ça va commencer_

_les  enfants  : hai yusako_

_sacha   fais sortir riolu : dite les   filles  allons avec nos nouveau  amis allons tous nous asseoir ensemble   pikachu riolu   vous venez vous aussi_

_aurore laisser sortir  laporeille st pachirizu : bonne idée satochi kun  laporeille   pachirizu venez  vous aussi_

_laporeille  pachirizu: laporeille  pachi pachirizu_

_les filles : kawaii   ces pokemon_

_aurore   voici mes amis  pachirizu   un pokemon électrique   et laporeille  est u pokemon glace_

_sayuki : kawaii laporeille ressemble à un  nounous  trop  kawaii trop kawaii et pachirizu tu aussi trés kawaii avec jolie joue jaune_

_laporeille et pachirizu  font un câlin à sayuki : lapo  pachi_

_yukiko :  sayu ma princesse  tu jouera plus tard avec les pokemon on doit entrer_

_yusako prend la main de sa fille: sayu tu reste prêt de moi  tu risque de te perdre  les jumeaux yachi  vous entrez   maintenant_

_les garçon  edogawa (kudou): hai otossa_

_sayuki tiens la main de son papa hai otossa viens yuna flarosa_

_flabébé se pose sur les cheveux de sayuki : bébé_

_yuna tiens la main de sa cousine : hai  sayuki_

_kastuochi pris la main de conan  entrer  : ikkou nichan allons  trouver un des places pour nos amis mon   alan aichuna chan venez aussi avec nous_

_pikachu    de conan monter sur l'épaule de conan :pika_

_alan sur l'épaule d'eau kastuochi :plane_

_yachiko   sort son pokemon  il la tiens dans  ses bras: oli  viens me rejoindre_

_15 min plus tard  les lumière s'éteigne  les spot et la musique  commence  un compte à_ _rebours de 10 seconde commence kaito apparaît avec quelque pokemon dans sa présentation  de magicien_

_ayumi assit à coté de conan tenant son skitty: conan kun  pourquoi tu ma pas dit tu va dans le camps de vacance_

_conan  caresse son pikachu sur ces genoux   : comment j'aurais pu te le dire ayumi chan je l'es su  seulement ce weekend et toi tu ma rin dit non plus_

_ayumi : maroya chan  ma invité elle  voulais   faire le camps  elle voulais être toute seul_

_misturiko  rejoint juste : les mais  je vus cherchais   est ce qu'il reste une place prêt de vous ohayo les amis_

_aimi :misturiko kun  il en à une à coté de moi_

_conan : misturiko kun il est ou ton otossa_

_misturiko  passe pour s’asseoir: otossa est parti travailler il à dit il viens me cherche le dernier jour  gomen les amis_

_kastuochi assit prêt de son frère et maroya :  mitte les amis ça commence il à le compte rebours_

_tout le monde assit  impatient : 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1_

_kaito fais son apparition qui vons présenter  à travers les attaque pokemon : the lady the gentleman the mini princesse mini prince the pokemon voici l'heure de commencer  l'ouverture du camps de vacance pokeland pour vous donne une idée de ce qui vous attend  je vous pris accueilli le prince pokemon troupe les étoile hogara  un petit spectacle de bienvenue le grand  camps  de vacance pokeland    dresseurs ou futur dresseurs les pokemon regardez bien  ce qui vous à temps au camps que le spectacle commence_

_tout le monde applaudi kaito  et ses pokemon  sont tous sur scène applaudi maintenant visible  la musique  s’arrête_

_kaito en position au centre entourer des pokemon : couaneton misterbouer  pistolet à eau_

_couaneton misterboué en face de l'autre  lancer leur attaque pistolet à eau: couac   misterbouéé_

_kaito: flotajou grenousse bulle d'eau_

_flotajou et grenousse en dessous de l'arc  pistolet d'eau lancé leur attaque bulle d'eau  en se tenant la main:  flotajou   grenousse_

_le public émerveillé  : war_

_kaito sourit maintenant : aquali aqua jet blizzi laser glace   mentali psycho sorbébé blizzard_

_les enfns sukke_

_public  impressionné oh war_

_les enfants : sukke_

_kaito : vipeliére danse verte  roselia   danse pétale   nymphali vent féerique floravol   germignon floette doux parfum candine  elmolga attraction melofée naméoui vibra soin_

_les enfants : war sukke cool_

_kaito :joliflor heliatron danse soleil  lucario auraspére_

_yukiko enchanté  : trop  kawaii ces pokemon  avec kaito kun_

_kaito :delcati  capumain  météore lilipouti gros bisous allez y les  ludicolo met le rythme_

_les enfants impressionné :sukke_

_kaito  :maintenant le finale bulbizarre  fouet liane   florizarre tranche herbe_

_bulbizarre:  florizarre  font la final avec  des  feux d'artifice  de la prestation  transformation  des attaque de leur amis en statue de  fleur de cerisier  des étoile   et coeur  qui en valeur la beauté des pokemon : bulbi bulbizarre   flori  florizarre_

_le public  adore  la première prestation applaudis joyeusement :  bravo  clap clap clapa_

_kaito  et les pokemon salut le public : merci à tous  mais c'est pas finis maintenant   petit et grand  voici un numéro spécial bienvenu pour vous futur  artiste pokemon  voila le dernier numéros de bienvenu  fais par le club joyeux pokemon_

_public : clap  kaito  et les pokemon  son placer  attendant la musique tous en position du petit au plus grand tous synchrone quand la musique parti doucement  monter  d'autre pokemon  avec des enfants de l'academi ensemble il joue de la musique chante  danse les pokemon danse font la chorale  pour  fait briller  leur amis avec  d'effet de leur attaque avec kaito fais apparaître  des  objet dans son chapeau de magicien rien avec les gestes le pokemon save ce qui on faire  puis il on fais  pour la finale  la danse commune   avec des attaque les enfants  fais  pyramide sous l'effet arc en ciel  kaito   fais l'homme oiseau de neige quand la musique  s’arrête sur la pose final ils saluèrent tous le public main  et patte  ensemble joyeusement avec sourire   humain et pokemon avant disparaître derrière le rideau   sous les applaudissement  le directeur  lui apparu  sous l'effet bulle d'eau_

_public applaudis  chaleureusement avec enthousiaste: sukke  clap clap clap clap_

_le directeur fais son arrivé sur scène sous les applaudissement   :  aligata  prince pokemon magic ainsi que sa troupe étoile hogara  ainsi que nos éléves  du club les  joyeux pokemon pour votre prestation konichiwa grand et petits je suis Mistuaki Shibata le directeur de l’académie  Sakura Hogara et du camps de vacance pokeland   je vous souhaite  enfants   adultes et pokemon okaerie au camp de vacance pokeland_

_public  applaudis: clap clap clap_

_le directeur : merci à tous cher parents  aujourd’hui c'est le premier jour d'aventure pour vos enfants  que soit avec ou sans pokemon   il sont ici pour passer des vacance connaitre et devenir amis avec des pokemon le thème du camps  de vacance   c'est la passion art pokemon qui va mettre vos enfant et les pokemon  découvrir des passion  d'art sous toutes les formes  tout en s'amusant   se fessant des amis  en apprenant de nouvelle chose développant des compétence mes amis les pokemon  nous vous allons pas faire des combat pokemon comme vous avez souvent du faire  avec des combat vous finissez blesser non notre combat pokemon sera utiliser différente  façon ensemble on va apprendre aux enfants qui son vos   dresseur et futur dresseur  d'autre moyen développer  vos  qualité développer des attaque sans violence de  utiliser vos attaque  avec plus  que des combat  l'un contre l'autre mais plutôt   l'un et l'autre devenir des bon dresseur qui vous traitera et deviendra vos amis avec le respect la solidarité avec des jeux avec activités des soins   les enfants la devise de l'academi c'est que les pokemon et les enfants se respecte sois amis dans la joie bonne humeur avec   sourire  vous les futur dresseur et dresseur  apprendre s'occuper d'un pokemon apprendre à connaitre leur besoin les respecter les mettre en valeur c'est_ _apprendre à connaitre un pokemon  c'est  apprendre  à s'amuser  sans violence  c'est apprendre à se détendre c'est apprendre à communiquer sans dispute  c'est de évoluer et  grandir dans le respect c'est devenir des futur adulte  bien responsable personne de confiance respect on travaillera avec des compétence utile pour votre vie de tout les jour  pour faire votre métier  pour  s'occuper de votre famille   en ayant appris  à être une personne bien honnête respectueux toujours avec la justice   sera faire  un lien   fantastique  d'une amitié  incassable  sur le chemin de  la paix  dans le mon de alors pokemon  enfants  dresseur futur dresseur  soyez  tous bienvenu pour  rapprendre  à vire  ensemble  avec pokemon   pour  faire  grandir   évoluer  le futur  pour  plus d'amitié plus  de partage  plus de solidarité palus de communication  plus d'amour moins de guerre moins de crimes horrible quand on voit à la télé  non ensemble   parents fessant en sorte les enfants les pokemon les humains soit des personne bien  des personne  respectable on peut faire confiance  être amis avec un meilleur avenir  qui finit dans le sourire la bonne humeur  avec des fin heureux pour tous   adultes enfants  et pokemon on  se bat pour  faire  sourire  ce qui nous entoure  amis famille   inconnu   l'aventure se fera dans le respect dans l'amitié  dans pour faire la paix régner  la justice  dans l'amour main dans la main  humain et pokemon doit faire qu'un_

_les adultes applaudis  suivit des enfants_

_le directeur cher enfants les  monteur  et monitrice de chaque groupe va faire l'appelle et fera  ensuite  visiter  puis commencera   les activité après tout installation   rangement   des groupes  du camps de vacance uniquement pour aujourd’hui   la première activité commencera à 10 h 30 après la récréation   si non dé demain les activité commence à 8 h 30  jusque à 16 h  30  ce soir  les enfants pour ouverture de la première nuit dans le camps de vacance c'est une fête déguisé  pokemon   qui commence   dé le coucher du soleil jusque au couvre feu  pour dormir   je laisse la place à la monitrice du groupe 1 qui va faire l'appelle de son groupe ensuite à votre nom prénom les enfants s'alignera par deux devant le surveillant général Mr  Sasaki les parents accompagnants les enfants peut aussi aller accompagné leur enfants   vous avez avez temps jusque à la cantine de poser vos question si besoin d'information sur le camps  le personnel et moi même se fera un plaisir de vous renseigner que sois petit et grand on vous renseignera  à vos question avec sourire je déclare officiellement ouvert le camps de vacance   pokeland 5 éme édition  des vacance de printemps je vous souhaite à tous petit grand et  pokemon excellente bonne vacance avec pokemon_

_tous applaudi: clap clap clap clap_

* * *

* * *

 

_plus tard  après l'appelle visite  dans une salle  du  groupe jaune va se réunir font connaissance de leur deux moniteur  des un et autres avant la récréation_

_ayumi  est assit à coté de conan : conan kun tu en pense quoi du spectacle on à vu_

_conan: c'est un beau spectacle pokemon surprenant_

_kastuochi assit   la  table d’accoté   : surprenant nichan c'est  pas le mot c'est trop méga cool voir les pokemon faire  ça donner envie de faire  comme prince pokemon magic  avec mes pokemon_

_conan :demo nichan  je crois pas tu es du niveau du prince magic comment tu compte faire ça avec un pokemon_

_kastuochi  : euh ben je pense quand je vais attraper des pokemon on sera ami   peut être je pourrais faire ça_

_maroya assit prêt de kastuochi : mais c'est  comme  ci c'est un magicien pokemon vous avez vu comment c'est beau   la finale  tu crois tu sera faire ds jolie comme ça quand tu aura des pokemon comme lui_

_kastuochi : peut être  je me demande comment il fait pour faire de  tel finale en fessant les pokemon être plus beau qu'avant finale_

_aurore  assit prêt de Lorenzo moi j'ai eu l'impression c'est comme un concour pokemon   pas vrai  ti plouf_

_ti plouf: ti ti plouf sur aurore_

_serena prêt de sacha :moi j'ai eu l'impression de voir  salon pokemon  voir tout ces pokemon ensemble danser  faire leur prestation c'était magnifique_

_Flora_ _prêt de  alexi  : oui  la façon il combiné ces attaque c’était brillant  que tout son public est impressionné c'est comme ci  c'est le jury devais le coordonnateur pokemon  était noter pendant un concour pokemon_

_maroya: c'est quoi un coordinateur pokemon et un concour pokemon_

_kids   qui distribuât  des pass  et accessoire à son groupe entendu la question de maroya  :  trés bonne question maroya chan  mina on va  répondre  ensemble à la question de maroya chan   c'est quoi un concour pokemon et un coordinateur pokemon  qu veut   donner une réponse_

_une petite  fille du groupe  : Les **coordinateurs Pokémon** sont des personnes qui entraînent des Pokémon dans le but de participer à des [Concours Pokémon](http://www.pokepedia.fr/Concours_Pok%C3%A9mon). qui doit mettre en avant de  qualité pokemon : [Beauté](http://www.pokepedia.fr/Beaut%C3%A9), [Grâce](http://www.pokepedia.fr/Gr%C3%A2ce), [Intelligence](http://www.pokepedia.fr/Intelligence), [Robustesse](http://www.pokepedia.fr/Robustesse) et [Sang-froid](http://www.pokepedia.fr/Sang-froid). quand un coordinateur pokemon et son pokemon participe à concour il doit faire des  attaque   combiné qui fait   leur pokemon être trés beau  avec les attaque combiné  des effet  fais par les pokemon  sur un  temps  chronométré  ensuite le jury donne son avis  aprés  quand tout les participant sont passé  il  ananonce les coordnateur pokemon séléctionné il passe à deuxième partie  combat pokemon tout en fessant beau leur pokemon tu gagne un ruban   pokemon  si tu es le  gagnant si il à 5 ruban il peut participeer à un grand festival pokemon_

_kids : c'est  excellent  bien expliqué   naeko chan je te felicite_

_les enfant  impressionné   applaudis la petite filles :sukke naeko chan_

_ayumi :  naeko chan comment tu sais c'est quoi un coordinateur pokemon_

_la petite fille : maman  était coordonnatrice pokemon   quand elle était enfants mais j'ai accompagné ma grande soeur  qui est  à fais un voyage pokemon  elle à participer à des concours pokemon ma explique  c'est quoi un coordinateur pokemon moi un jour je serais comme maman une coordinatrice pokemon je participerais à des concour pokemon_

_kids  : en voila un jolie rêve naeko chan ce jour arrivera  tu pourra réaliser ton rêve avec tes pokemon  parlant de pokemon  je voudrais savoir combien d'entre vous on un ou plusieurs pokemon avec eux lever la main_

_12/24 pensionnaire du groupe jaune  du camps de vacance  on levé la main à la question du kids_

_kids : vous etes douze  soleil qui on deja des pokemon  c'est trés bien  ça prouve que vous serez amis des pokemon quand aux autre   je suis sur vos etes tous amis des pokemon que vous aussi aurez des pokemon à vous un  jour mais j'ai  une bonne nouvelle pour vous   ceux qui on pas de pokemon et ceux qui on des pokemon va avoir un pokemon de l’académie à choisir comme un partenaire   devra apprendre à s’occuper d'un pokemon  pendant  tout la période du camps  de vacance le nourrir  le soigner quand il est bléssé être son amis  jouer apprendre à partager  des activité   apprendre des chose que vous aimer faire le respecter si il est triste vous devez  aider  faire votre possible pour il sont en bonne santé et un pokemon heureux  bien sur les pokemon de l’académie on été élevé  pour aider les futur dresseur à  connaitre   un pokemon   ce ti plouf   tout mignon  de ce j’ai vu il est un ti plouf  gai   mignon trés amicale amis prenant par exemple ce miaouss à la table  de ma gauche  il viens attaquer ce joli ti plouf  en lui lançant une attaque   combo griffe  ti plouf n'ayant pas apprécier cet tue  envie de se battre le dresseur de miaous  et la dresseuse de ti plouf  votre rôle  de dresseur   quelle soit  votre  catégorie  coordinateur  maitre pokemon  de   faire  vos pokemon  s'entende comme des amis  vous voyez il se battre ou commence avoir une dispute  en tant que future dresseur  pokemon vous devez apprendre à gérer la situation chercher un moyen pour il soit amis pas à se diputer c 'est pourquoi vos etes tous ici  c'est pour   devenir de futur dresseur pokemon  on vous apprend à  connaitre un pokemon    vous  aurez  droit à des différent pokemon   pour des activités à travailler ensemble  que vous serez partenaire un pokemon que vous serez  son dresseur  jusque à la fin du camps  mais vos pourrez pas partir  avec le pokemon  de l’académie chez vous les pokemon que nous vous prêterons    il appartienne uniquement à l’académie sakura hogara  vos avez bien compris les groupe jaune_

_le groupe de conan : hai  shinji san_

_un garçon : shinji  san  comment n choisit un pokemon que nos gardons jusque à la fin de vacance_

_une petit fille : est ce que on a vraiment avoir un pokemon  il sont ou_

_laina une monitrice du groupe qui viens d'entrer avec une boite  :  oui vous allez avoir un pokemon jusque à la fin du camps pour savoir quel pokemon vous serez partenaire jusque à la fin du camps chaque un  va prendre un pokemon surprise qui est caché dans la poke balle   qui est dans la boite cet poke balle que vous avez choisit  sera plus possible de changer à la fin de la journée  deviendra  votre partenaire pour le camps  de vacance jusque à la fin du camps   il est strictement de faire d'échange pokemon  qui est votre partenaire  avec un  autre groupe mais  toute fois  si vous avez eu pokemon  qui vous intéresse pas  vous pouvez  choisir un autre  mais jusque à la fin  de la journée  ou plutôt à la dernière activité  qui finit à 16 h 30 à partir de 16 h 30  vous pourrez plus changer de pokemon le dernier pokemon  que  vous serez partenaire deviendra votre partenaire  jusque à la fin de votre séjour du camps de vacance  d'accord mina_

_le groupe  de conan  : ha oneesan_

_maroya : tu es qui onnesan_

_laina devant le bureau avec un sourire  :moi je suis votre monitrice laina une artiste pokemon   j'aime les pokemon et les enfant alors j'ai trouver la solution   apprendre aux enfant mon savoir  sur les pokemon par exemple je vois deux pikachu dans la salle   les dresuer de pikachu venez me rejoindre je vous apprendre quelque chose  sacha  : hein moi_

_serena : ben oui baka c'est on piakchu  alors va sy_

_sacha  rejoint laina : baka toi même  viens pikachu  aloans  voir  laina san_

_pikachu  suivit sacha : pika_

_laina  toi ausis  dreesur du secon pikachu  viens_

_ayumi:  vas y conan kun_

_kastuochi : allez nichan  vas y avec ton pikachu_

_les enfants  :allez   vas y_

_conan tiens son pikachu rejoint laina e sacha: euh hai_

_laina observer les deux pikachu: pikachu 1 et pikachu 2 vous etes kawaii  l'un comme l'autre je vois vous avez du caractére cahcun vous aimez beaucoup votre dressuer votre meilleur ami  toi  tu t'applele commrnt_

_sacha : moi c'est satochi  chudo laina san   pikachu est mon meilleur ami premier pokemon_

_laina caresser les deux pikachu en mêm : je m'en doutais   j'ai sentir ton pikachu est parfaitement identique à ta personalité   vous etes completement   fusionnel  syncroniser   pikachu t'aime  jusque à la fin de sa vie  toi aussi tu aime ton pikachu jusque à ta fin de ta vie l'un et l'autre  est pret à tou pour vous  protéger mutuellement je me trompe de satochi kun_

_pikachu claine  saha  avec son sourir pikadi_

_laina  : pikachu de satochi kun tu es  trop kawaii  trés doux tu a s ton caractère amis tu as réussi à te synchroniser avec le caractère de ton dresseur pour  vous vivre des tas d'aventure   tu as tout d'un ami pour la vie   comme satochi kun  vous etes lié d'une amitié pour la vie  et toi commet ut t'appelle_

_conan : conan edogawa  laina san_

_laina: pikachu  de conan kun  ah  ce que  je vois  pikachu t'aime de tout son coeur  t'aime   te fais confiance  toi aussi  conan kun   tu fias confiance à ton pikachu mais  je vois tu es un encore  trop  manque de confiance en toi  tu es capable de grande chose d'etre une bon dresseur pour pikachu   peut être  que si on arrive à te  faire prendre plus de  confiance toi  tu pourra avoir un lien comme satochi kun et son pikachu  mais   un lien fantastique  exceptionnel   conan kun tu as ton pikachu  depuis longtemps_

_conan signe de non  timidement_

_kastuochi : nichan à pikachu depuis deux mois_

_laina  regarde al liste sur le bureau : nichan je vois vous etes frère jumeaux  toi tu es kastuochi kun un peu comme pikachu   de ton frère tu es plus ambitieux que ton frère   que tu as un certain coté protecteur mais avec chacun caractère  qui s'adapte à la personnalité de conan kun  pas vrai conan kun_

_conan :euh hai_

_laina: conan kun   tu es trés kawaii aussi kawaii que ton jumeaux et pikachu  j'ai hâte de travailler  avec vous   et vos pokemon pour voir l'évolution  de  votre amitié avec les pokemon   les enfants  vous voyez eux pikachu n'est ce pas_

_le groupe conan : hai laina san_

_laina: ben moi je vois  le pikachu de  satochi kun  est un garçon  et le pikachu de conan kun est une fille   je  me trompe satochi kun_

_sacha :non pikachu est un garçon   pas vrai pikachu_

_pikachu : pika_

_laina: et toi conan kun  je me suis tromper_

_conan : non laina san  pikachu est une fille_

_les enfant impressionner : sukke laina san_

_laina  : vous voyez  être un dresseur et une dresseuse  pokemon c'est de connaitre son pokemon du premier regard on doit savoir identifier son pokemon  satochi  kun et conan kun on chacun eu chance  d'etre dresseur pokemon de pikachu  qui à vu d’œil  se ressemble   mais il à toujours une différence entre une pikachu fille ou un pikachu  mais  cher futur dresseur dresseuse   c'est  avec ces détail que vous deviendrez des bon dresseur savoir reconnaître un pokemon fille ou pokemon garçon  que le pokemon vous aller choisir   sera vote partenaire   on va  vous évaluer  à la fin de votre séjour  pendant le camps de vacance sur votre  lien d'amitié vous avez fais avec votre partenaire   pokemon de l’académie cet évaluation  vous dira  si  vous etes  des futur bon dresseur  des amis les pokemon vous fera confiance   en cas de problème c'est ce que moi je vais vous appendre à connaitre   c'est de connaitre votre partenaire pokemon  tout en vous apprenant  d'autre compétence utile pour  devenir des amis  pokemon satochi kun conan kun retourner vous asseoir   aligata  de votre participation  continuer de prendre soin de votre pikachu_

_sacha  et conan obéit : hai laina  san_

_kids  : les enfants  avant de  choisir un pokemon on va trier tout vos affaires  les cahiers  et tout ce qui vous appartient  les  tenu demander    vérifier il porte votre nom   prénom et vos initiale  surtout vous les jumeaux  identifier vos affaires de deux couleur différente  pour éviter_ _dispute_

_conan et son frère  hai  shinji san_

_kids  : les enfants  le pass remis je vous est votre passeport d’accès étudiant   sur des salles  du camps  qui vous est autorisé uniquement es autorisation limité    que seule  les enfants on accès  ainsi que les  accessoires sont pour vous et vos pokemon  à  ne pas perdre que vous devez prendre soin que c'est accessoire on aura besoin pour tout  votre séjour donc garder dans votre sac accessoire et  pass sur vous c'est compris groupe jaune_

_le groupe de conan :hai shinji san_

_laina : mina après la récreation on va s'occuper de vous trouver votre déguisement pokemon pour vous et pokemon partenaire ou votre équipe pokemon pour la soiré de bienvenue  au camps pokeland_

_kids :ce qui signifie réfléchissez sur quel pokemon vous allez vous déguisé pour ce soir_


	7. séjours au camps de vacance

**_chapitre_ **

_c'est le premier séjour de  kastuochi commence  par  les activité   d'apprentissage avec les pokemon   pour  connaitre   le pokemon_

_1 er jour après la  première récréation du matin  dans le camps de vacance_

_conan observe son frère :nichan tu fais quoi  de cette position depuis tout à l'heure_

_kastuochi observe les pokemon  :dit nichan tu sais en quel pokemon tu va te déguise pour ce soir_

_conan : non mais un déguisement pas trop complique me va_

_ayumi : conan kun tu  as eu  quel pokemon  tout à l'heure_

_conan  regarde la poke balle il à eu : je ne sais pas j'ai pas encore regarder  en fait nichan tu as eu  quel pokemon_

_kastuochi appelle le pokemon il à eu  :  nouvel ami rejoint moi   pour faire connaissance_

_le pokemon de  académie kastuochi  sortit de la pokeball : rou roocool_

_satochi  : il est beau  c'est un roucool pokemon  de type vol_

  _kastuochi observe son pokemon académie appelle son alan  : ohayo   roocool  moi c'est kastuochi edogawa  toit et moi on est amis   et partenaire  pour le camp de vacance   en quelque sort ton dresseur   pour quelque jour  comme tu es  de type vol  alors  alan  viens dire bonjour à notre partenaire roocool_

_scorplan sorti de sa poke balle va sur la tete kastuochi  :scorplan plane_

_roocool : roucool_

_conan  appelle son pokemon académie: nouvel ami je veut te rencontrer_

_pokemon académie de conan sorti de sa poke ball :azuril_

_conan   :  konichiwa azurill moi c'et conan edogawa  je suis enchanté de te connaitre voici aichuna mon pokemon  aichuna chan et toi azurill vous etes amis  et partenaire pour quelque jour_

_aichuna  amiale    : pika pikadi_

_azuril joyeux azu azurill_

_ayumi : il est mignon c 'est quoi ce pokemon_

_Flora  : azuril pokemon de type eau c'est vrai azurill tu es un pokemon mignon_

_aurore s’apprêter appeler son pokemon académie  :trés mignon  à notre tout de faire connaissance avec notre nouvelle ami_

_la sonnerie : ding dong ding deng dong_

_kastuochi  rappelle ses pokemon :nichan les amis  que diriez vous  ce soir   pendant le temps libre on finit les  connaissance  de nos pokemon  pendant la réunion du club des amis pokemon c'est la fin récré  alan roocool revenez_

_les enfants du club  : hai  chef kastuochi_

_conan voulu rappelle azurill :aichuna azuril reviens azurill  ale  azurill reviens dans ta pokeball_

_azuril esquiver les  rappelle de sa poke ball sauter dans les bras de conan : azu azu azurill_

_aichuna sur l'épaule de conan jalouse : pika pika_

_conan  n'a aps insisté  mis azurill sur l'autre épaule en caressant les deux pokemon: aichuna chan  sois gentille avec notre amie  azurill est un pokemon de l'academi  on doit la traiter bien   ou aura des ennuie alors veillons sur  azurill pas dispute j'ai deux épaule  une place pour toi sur une épaule et pour azurill sur l'autre aps de dispute on est amis   et partenaire pour quelque jour_

_aichuna  descend  dans les bras de conan : pikachu_

_kastuochi plus loin observer son frère p pikachu  de nichan est jalouse   de azuril: aichuna chan azurill  nichan depeche toi on y va_

_conan rejoint  pikachu dans ces bras :  euh hai j'arrive nichan accroche toi azurill_

_peu après chacun à choisi un déguisement  dans la salle de déguise_ _ment pour lui ou pour elle pour aussi chaque pokemon de leur équipe puis se rendu   dans leur salle  avec les déguisement accroché à la penderie   de la salle puis on fait  la_ _première activité  qui consiste à  s'occuper de son pokemon   même personnaliser le pokemon académie les  et   pokemon non academie pour les faire beau et belle  pokemon_

_kids : bien mina   c'est l'heure de la première activité  appelez vos pokemon   académie ou non faite les tous sous sortir_

_le groupe jaune:obéis appelable leur pokemon  :  rejoignez tous  les pokemon_

_tout les pokemon  sont de sorti autour de leur dresseur_

_laina : les  pokemon des enfants  et les   pokemon   et futur dresseur  c'est l"heure  d'apprend à faire beau et jolie pokemon  à vos dresseur_

_kids  montrer  les accessoire:   les enfants prenez   la brosse  le peigne les accessoire de beauté la formation apprendre à s'occuper de vos pokemon commence maintenant_

_les enfants  obéis  : hai_

_laina : en plus vous aller apprendre  faire et créer un style à votre équipe  de pokemon  qu'il soit pokemon académie ou vos pokemon personnelle le but est d'apprendre à mettre la beauté de votre pokemon en valeur  qu'il si tu un pokemon femelle ou un pokemon mâle   un dresseur   dit savoir faire refléter la beauté de votre pokemon_

_kastuochi :laina san quand vous avez dit  un style personnelle ce on peut lui donner un prénom le déguise ou l'habiller_

_laina  appelle son pokemon : kastuochi  kun tu peut faire les trois beaucoup dresseur aime   faire leur pokemon  soit trés beau coifarel rejoint moi_

_couaferel  sorti de sa poke ball  waf  waf  couafarel_ _: sukke  kawaiii  coufarel_

_laina câliné  son pokemon : les enfants  vous voyez  je vous présente  princesse   est mon pokemon elle adore   être jolie    de  coiffure differente si je vais chez le coiffeur  elle   no  alors  princesse  s'amuse  prendre des perruque   pour me faire comprendre elle veut être jolie comme ma princesse   que tu dirais tu de m'aider    on apprend  à ces  futur dresseur comment faire  jolie et beau pokemon  sur leçon   prendre soin  de son pokemon_

_couffarel : waf  waf  couffarel_

_aurore : laina oneesan  es ce  que c'est vous  qui fais  princesse jolie_

_laina : oui parfois je fais  moi même un style  perso à  princesse  parfois  je l’emmène  chez un styliste pokemon il  la coiffe la maquille  l'habille   selon mes envie mais je préfère    la personnaliser moi  même  ça permet de  passer du temps avec  mon couffarel  pour  développer notre amitié_

_kids  appelle son pokemon: parlons de pokemon   ami on peut personnaliser  les enfants  laisser moi vous présenter  mon  ami pokemon bruchi  rejoint   moi pour le cour   des futur dresseur pokemon   qui vont apprendre   prendre soin des pokemon je vous présente   brutalibré_

_brutalibré  sorti  avec un masque une cape   de super héros  en positon de super héros :  brutalibré  brutali_

_les enfants impressionner  : sukke  kawaii_

_kids  :  les  enfants voici mon meilleur ami pokemon   il s’appelle   bruchi il est   fan   de    masque    de super héros    il adore ce déguise en super héros je l'appeller  souvent  superbruchi_

_brutalibré  voler   comme  un super héros se poser su l'épaule de kids : brutalibre_

_les enfants   applaudis brutalibré : kawaii bruchi_

_kids  : maintenant les enfants    vous et pokemon  académie ou personnelle mis pokemon  sont tous dehors   il est l'heure d'apprendre à prendre soin et s'occuper    laina chan et moi vus montrer comment prendre son des pokemon vous ferez pareil   avec tout vos pokemon  qui sont sur votre responsabilité pour devenir  les futur dresseuse(e)s pokemon_

_laina : on va passer vous voir  et vous donner des conseil si besoin  pour chacun   donc  ne vous inquiéter pas  aujourd’hui  c'est pas noter   vous avez droit demander de l'aide ou des conseil on est pour vous aider et  vous apprendre_

_kids  : cependant le notes commencerons dé  lundi prochain   alors    n’hésiter pas  de venir   poser des question on vous  explique tout notre savoir  pokemon pour  vous apprendre à devenir bon dresseur pokemon  sur tout votre séjour  au camps pokeland_


End file.
